Magic and Might
by Shroud09
Summary: When one journey ends, another begins. Harry Potter finds this true than anything else as he is thrown into the marvel universe. In order to stop a great threat from destroying the world. With new abilities and powers, Harry Potter is team with the Avengers to save the world. But against whom? Massive Xover with other stories. Harry/Wanda - Beta by SuperSherlockedGallifreyan
1. The Deal

**Magic and Might**

Through Knowledge, Victory. Through Unity, Peace.

Honor, Valor, Allegiance, Excellence.

Today. Tomorrow. Forever.

Together We Rise. Together We Prevail.

Forward Unto Dawn.

From Earth, For Earth.

Author Notes: This story will be a massive crossover with other series. Some companies and technology will appear. Some of their characters will appear or certain OC will appear in the in that character roles. I will make notes in the story about the character as the story progresses.

Crossovers:

G.I. Joe (Movies Series)

Mission Impossible (Movie Series)

Transformers (Movie Series)

Matrix Trilogy

Mass Effect (Game Series)

Assassin Creed (Video Game Series)

Halo (Video Game Series)

Others will be involved as the story progresses.

Chapter Beta by SuperSherlockedGallifreyan

 **Chapter 01: The Deal**

In the highlands of Scotland, hidden from any prying muggle eyes, was the magical castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The magical school reached as high as the sky and stood across the land in its almighty glory.

For more than a thousand years, the castle had sheltered hundreds of thousands of students from the dangers of the outside world. With so many castles in the world, Hogwarts stood amongst the most gracious of them all.

It was a beautiful gem to the eyes of the young and the old.

Today, however, was not one of those days where the magnificent castle stood proudly across the land.

Today was not one of those days.

A dark orange fire was roaring within the castle as a powerful thunderstorm echoed across the sky above. Within the castle, in the heart of the Great Hall, students — young witches and wizards — along with some adult wizards were fighting Lord Voldemort's Dark Coalition Forces which were made up of many Dark Witches and Wizards along with some of the foulest creatures in the magical world.

In the middle of the Great Hall, stood the Dark Lord Voldemort, dueling against his most hated nemesis, Harry Potter.

Voldemort and Harry were both throwing spells at each other back and forth, creating shockwaves and tremors each time their spells entered a deadlock. The only sound that echoed louder than their spells clashing was the roaring thunder from above.

Harry was panting heavily as was Voldemort. They had been dueling for over an hour, and both of their resolves were reaching their limits.

Harry griped Draco's Hawthorn wand in his hand as Voldemort griped the Elder Wand — His Elder Wand — in his hand. Voldemort was burning through his magic quicker than Harry was. The only thing on Voldemort side now was experience. The thing working in Harry's corner, was Hubris. Voldemort was so sure of victory, his guard was down. He was making mistakes, but his near thirty years of countless duels was keeping him alive.

This time, however, both knew they would have to put it all in. It was all or nothing at this point.

"Avada Kedevra," Voldemort cried out over the roaring sound of thunder.

"Scutum Maleficus!" Harry cried out as he raised Draco's wand and created a powerful shield between himself and Voldemort's deadly killing curse. He only read this spell in a book once but he knew it was his best chance in defeated Voldemort. The magical shield would feed off his magical power, and if his magic was stronger than Voldemort's, then the killing curse would be neglected.

The deadly killing curse hit the magical shield, creating the most powerful magical shockwave in the duel yet. Magical electricity was shooting out at random from the raw power of the spells.

High above them, the sky was now booming with thunder and lightning, echoing over the Great Hall, drowning out all noise.

Harry struggled to keep his shield alive as Voldemort was also doing all he could to penetrate the magical shield.

The sound of thunder echoed in Harry's ears, and before he realized it, a powerful thunder bolt struck down at the Great Hall, hitting the magical deadlock.

Harry was blown off his feet and flew backwards through the great hall window. Slowly, Harry could see the magical glass breaking around him before his back hit something soft yet hard.

Harry could feel the rain on his face before he felt himself sinking in cold water.

Harry could only stare at the moon that came out from hiding behind the dark clouds. The storm was still raging, but it was subsiding. His body was unusual light, but yet it was also heavy as he began to sink deeper into the Black Lake.

Harry closed his eyes as the light began to fade, and like his mentor Dumbledore, he was moving on to the next great adventure.

"Things are not always as they appear," a voice said in Harry's ear.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw a strange young girl standing — no floating —before him. She was wearing a black robes, but the strangest thing about her was the wrappings around her eyes.

Harry had never seen her before in his life, yet he knew at once who she was.

"Death," Harry whispered, yet his words were clear enough to echo around him.

"I am but one aspect of Death, Harry Potter."

"I don't understand," Harry said.

"Deities exist all around you. They have no form or consciousness; they are just there insuring their existence is not disturbed."

"You are referring to the balance of life. To ensure the cycle continues," Harry says.

"That is merely one understanding of our duties. We exist, yet we don't exist."

Harry didn't even bother to try to understand. All he knew was they weren't supposed to know of the deities' existence.

"So you're here to take me," Harry said.

"No," Death said.

Harry blinked before he leaned up and looked at Death again, unsure he heard correctly.

"I don't understand," Harry said.

"No one cheats death, no one. It is one of those cycles that all life must face. If there is a beginning, there is an end. This is the facts all life must face. Nothing ever last forever, not even memories."

"You mean Voldemort's Horcruxes."

"In a way, yes. Tom Riddle attempted to escape my grasp for so long. Now, he has fallen in a realm beyond the dead."

"I don't understand. What you mean?"

"When one dies, they're — what you call — souls become part of a cycle of peace. You would call it a slumber, only they never wake up. It doesn't matter how you died. When you die, you enter an eternal peace, only you have no self-awareness. You are just there where you can rest for all eternity."

"I'm not sure I like that," Harry said. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach at the thought.

"It's something not one has to like. However, it exists because it balances the universe. Life must be in balance, just as death must be in balance. Did you think it only works one way?"

Harry said nothing. In truth, he thought it really did work one way.

"So, what happens to Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Do you not remember?"

"I remember him screaming and shouting, but what happens since he died?"

"He is trapped in what you mortals call Limbo. Unable to move on, yet he is unable to truly die. Those who are trap within limbo suffer for all eternity until eventually, you become nothing. This is Tom Riddle's fate. Nothing can change it as he chose this long ago."

"Is that my fate as well?" Harry asked.

"No. What was done to you was not of your own doing, but the doing of others. There are also several factors that have occurred that makes your case special."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion.

"For one, the Horcrux Tom Riddle placed inside of you has been removed. However this has damaged your soul, making it dangerous and unstable for you to move on to the afterlife. The only thing that is benefiting you right now is the Nexus that struck you."

"The nexus? When?" Harry asked, but he paused as he recalled the raging thunderstorm at Hogwarts and how the school's magic itself seem to come alive.

"You know full well what I am referring too. It is dangerous for your people to create a void in your magic. Because of Tom Riddle's ignorance and stupidity, your world is on the verge of destruction. However, the nexus that should have killed you, reacted to your magic. In more specific terms, it reacted to your spell and reinforce it."

"My spell was created to protect a user from any magical attack," Harry replied, recalling his last spell. "It's a defensive spell."

"Yes, the nexus that was created should have destroyed you. However, because it attacked your spell, it merely destroyed something else, keeping you very much alive, yet close to death, trapping you here where you are not meant to be."

"My magical core was destroyed wasn't it?"

"Yes," Death said calmly.

"Can you fix it?" Harry asked desperately. He was panicking because he relied heavily on his magic and couldn't imagine living without it.

"No, even if I wanted to, I do not believe you will need it. For one, your wands have been left behind in your originally world. So, you won't be able to use magic again."

"Can't you just send me back?" Harry asked.

"Some things are better left behind. Besides, I have need of you. A champion if you will."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Like I said, we exist because we don't exist. Balance is key in both life and death. Also, because of your actions against Tom Riddle, your magic's have opened a rift. This rift should have killed you, but I will allow it to keep you alive."

"So, I'm in a different world like my own?"

"Not exactly."

An image appeared in the water in front of Harry much like it did when Harry viewed Dumbledore's pensive. He was looking at himself, only he was inside a tube with muggle medicine being put inside of him.

"Much time has pass than you originally thought," Death said calmly. "I have kept your mind and soul here while your body is being modified for their purpose."

"How long has it been?"

"Almost two years of your time," Death said.

"Why so long?" Harry asked in a panicking tone of voice.

"Time does not flow the same in this realm as it does in the realm of the living. In truth you have a choice. I will heal your mind and your body, so when you are successful in returning to your body, your mind will be yours. This will include knowledge of the world as well as the skills to survive. Your sacrifice, your knowledge and memories of your previous life to regain a new life. This is merely to ensure if you're capture, you cannot reveal the existence of a possible rift between universes." [This paragraph is kinda unclear. Is Death erasing his memory to prevent him from telling anyone about the rift? Or is he giving him the skills necessary to protect himself so that he doesn't tell?]

"What if I refuse?" Harry asked.

"Then I shall erase your current existence to ensure the balance is restored and let these men do with your body as they please. Of course, that would mean I would have to find another to do my task," Death replied.

"Do I even get a choice?" Harry asked.

"There is always a choice. You have the choice to choose your own path. You are merely deluded into the idea of the path you want is always in front of you. You can enter this new world, fight the battles I need fighting, or you can move on and let balance be restored."

Harry stayed silent as he looked upon Death. Without a pause or second thought, he knew Dumbledore would have wanted him to move on. To accept Death willingly. It's what he did when he was faced with certain death. The same should be expected of him.

Yet, for some reason, he didn't say it. He refused to say it. He couldn't say it. Harry began to realize a part of him wanted to live and see this new world. Dumbledore's influence was disappearing and he was learning to become his own man.

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked.

"Many men seek to escape death and become immortal. Tom Riddle was one of them. This creates an unbalance in the cycle. In the world you're being sent to, you must balance the world again in order to save it. You are free to do as you please. However, I do ask you to kill those who are seeking to claim immortality, or any who threaten to disrupt the balance."

Harry said nothing as Death smiled. Death already knew his decision. A bright light appeared behind Death to the point that it blinded Harry.

Harry slowly began to stir and tried to ignore the sound of the alarms going off and the red flashes of light blurring before his eyes.

"Wake up. You must wake up," the voice of a young woman said as she began to remove the restraints on Harry's body.

Harry fell to the floor and looked up to see the face of a young woman kneeling beside him.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Some things I should clear up. Harry is greatest strength is his bonds through his memories of his friends. Yet he wears his emotions on his sleeves which is why he is capable of being manipulating by so many people, which results in the death of so many people because of his strength. His greatest strength I find and believe is also his greatest weakness.

The reason why I had death remove Harry's past memories is so the former bonds with his Hogwarts friends won't cause him to reopen the rift in attempts to return to his world. For this, all his bonds with his friends and everything he knew has been removed. He will started anew , he will still think of them from time to time, but he will not have any strong emotion and bond with them.

I also did this so he doesn't blurt out he's from another world. Because as we all, countless people would attempt to capture to experiment on him or worse learn about his world to conquer.

I put this in effect after watching the Bourne Identity. Jason Bourne knew things, but he had no sense of identity. (oops spoilers.)

Please Read and Review :)


	2. Forging the Path

**Magic and Might**

Chapter Beta by SuperSherlockedGallifreyan

 **Chapter 02: Forging the Path**

 **Phase Zero: Origins**

Harry took a breath of air he had, and it felt like it was years since he last breathed in fresh air.

"Get up. I have to get you out of here," a woman said as she threw Harry's arm over her shoulder and attempted to drag him through the room towards the empty corridor.

Harry looked down and could see several army men already on the ground dead.

The young woman began to move across the room and was able to carry Harry surprisingly well.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he slowly began to regain feeling in his legs and the rest of his body.

"I'm Miranda Lawson. I need to get you out of here before they give you the 'treatment'," Miranda said.

Something about what she said made Harry's hair stand up at its end. The 'treatment' didn't sound very promising.

They were making slow progress going down the corridor. Harry said nothing. He couldn't help but notice how strong Miranda Lawson was.

Harry's body felt heavier than normal, making it difficult to move it, but he was slowly gaining feeling and movement.

They reach the end of the corridor, and the door hissed open. Standing before them were four armed men, wearing no insignia of any kind.

"What the?" one of the guards said, holding a SCAR Sub Machine Gun.

Miranda Lawson move incredibly fast, whipping out a Glock 26 and pulling the trigger. Each of the guards dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, a bullet in their heads.

"Crap, they would have heard that. I wanted to get you out of here without triggering any alarms, but it seems we'll have to fight a small army to get out," Miranda said.

"That's okay," Harry said. He looked down to his left hand and flexed it a couple of times. "I'm starting to move my own body."

Harry grabbed a knife and moved down the corridor. He could hear the steps of heavily armed soldiers coming down the halls. Moving quickly from the corner, Harry struck, sinking the knife deep into the first man's throat. Pulling it out, he quickly sliced the throat of the man next to him. He threw the knife to the guy's neck behind on his right, allowing him to grab the guy who he first killed and position him perfectly between the last guardsmen. Harry grabbed the dead man's pistol from his holster and fired a single shot, killing the last guard instantly as the bullet penetrated his face guard and went through his skull.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked as he pointed the gun at Miranda.

Miranda dropped her gun and raised her hands in the air, but she made no motion to get near him.

"I know you have questions, but this is not the place for it. There are nearly fifty people in this base, and if we don't move fast, they'll have an army to kill us," Miranda said.

Harry narrowed his eyes. He didn't know if he could trust her.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"In a secret base, somewhere in the artic polar ice caps. No one comes here, and we're at least a thousand miles from the nearest civilizations. The very landscape is a fortress. Any attempt to approach from the air will be futile. If you attempt to sneak across on the ice, pressure sensors will reveal your position before you're within striking distance. The landscape of the ice itself offers no protection or cover. So you're standing in a kill box at all times. Approaching by sea is not an option. Only certain size submarines can move through the ice caps. Without a clear geographic map of the region, the sub will get lost and trap within the ice. It's also not possible to break the ice. It's ten stories thick. It took nearly forty years to create this base. The only wayin is if you're already on the inside. The problem is, to get out, we have to kill everyone in the base."

"Why help me?" Harry asked the moment he took all of this in.

"Because I don't want them to use you like they used me," Miranda said.

"Then where to?"

"This way. I have a clear readout of this base. So, I know just about where everyone is."

Harry nodded his head.

Ten minutes later, everyone was dead and Doctor Mindbender was in Harry's hand.

"Did you get everything?" Harry asked Miranda.

"Yes, the distress signal was sent out, so my organization believes everything was lost and all information regarding the Lazarus Project is gone. Doctor Mindbender is the last person to delete."

Harry turned to the doctor.

"Please," Doctor Mindbender said in a wheezing voice as he tried to gasp for air. "I created you. You obey me," he said.

Something inside Harry snapped as he broke the man's neck in a single motion.

"You are not my creator," Harry said as he dropped the now dead body of Doctor Mindbender.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Let's talk while leave."

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked.

"To someone I've been in contact with. Someone who can train you. I have been planning this for quite some time. I just didn't expect to bring someone else along."

Miranda led him to the marine docking area, and she entered a small size sub. Harry followed suit, getting inside.

She slowly navigated through the ice pack while Harry remained silent, looking down at his hand.

So much had happen so quickly. He wasn't sure who was friend or foe.

"You've been quiet; I was expecting you to jump at me with questions."

"Shouldn't you be steering?" Harry said, looking at Miranda, who sat down opposite of him.

"I have it set on auto-pilot. We'll be reaching the Port of Portland, Maine within the hour. If you have questions, now is the time to ask."

"Who are you? Who do you work for?"

"As I said, my name is Miranda Lawson. My origin is… well, it's very complicated. I have a mother and father, but I was born in a test tube with genetic modifications."

"Genetic modifications?" Harry repeated; unsure he heard correctly.

"I have a healing factor. Most injuries that would take someone out for six months, I can heal in a day. I am also stronger than your average woman, even stronger than most men. Fast as well." Miranda explains.

"So, you were genetically modified to be perfect."

"That's one way of putting. In truth, you were created to replace me."

"What you mean?"

"Do you not remember?"

Harry shook his head, believing it best not to reveal he came from another world.

Miranda gave a sigh as she looked at him.

"The organization I work for found you two years ago in the Highlands of Scotland. Just like know, you did not know anything then. But what amazed them, startled them actually, was the unusual genetic code in your D.N.A. They believed you could become stronger than Captain America."

Harry reeled for a second when he sudden knew who Captain America was — Hydra's greatest enemy, the first real super human soldier.

"They injected you with various serums, enhancing your physiology and certain elements that they believe will grant you psionic abilities. You were also given genetic enhancements before they give injected you with the Super Soldier Serum."

"The Super Soldier Serum? Wasn't it lost with the death of its creator Doctor Abraham Erskine?" Harry asked. He paused and looked down, wondering how he knew that information.

"They didn't just implant you with serums, they mess with your mind as well —implanted information and knowledge as well as information on everyone you need to know. They wanted you to be the perfect assassin, the ultimate killing machine. I saved you before they could implant you to be completely loyal to their cause."

"Why is that?" Harry asked with suspicion.

"They wanted to ensure their control over you was secure. They were going to place a brainwave scanner in your skull that would have controlled your mind. It was the only method they believed would work on you as they feared drugs and other mind bending abilities would render your abilities useless, ineffective. I didn't want you to suffer at their hands, to have unnecessary blood on your hands like there is on mine. I want you to make your own choices."

Harry sighed as he leaned back.

"You're taking an awful big risk in helping me. I could kill you, you know."

"You could, and there's nothing I can do to stop that," Miranda said, nodding her head in agreement.

"Who did you work for?" Harry asked.

"The man who created me and you… is perhaps the most powerful man on the planet. I know very little about him, and I've never met or seen him. All I have is a code name. They call him the Illusive Man."

"What does he want?" Harry asked.

"What any man in power wants — absolute power. He runs a powerful and dangerous organization that's called The Cabal. They have their hands in everything, so they're nearly untouchable. No lawyer or law enforcement agency can touch them. Most of the world isn't even aware of their existence. Yet, they are involved in everything. Nothing moves without their knowledge or approval. The illusive man plans to rule the world or destroy it. Either one will strip people of free will."

Harry said nothing. The Illusive Man sounded a lot like Voldemort.

"Why help me?" Harry asked for what felt like the tenth time.

Miranda Lawson looked down, folding her hands together.

"My entire life, no matter what I did, it was never enough to please my father. I graduated college with six Ph.D's at the age of twelve from Oxford, no less. However, it never pleased my father. He then put me in covert and espionage military training, expecting me to be better than others around me, but it was never enough to please him. I never got a smile or a love you from him. I was controlled all my life. When I… when I helped you become what you are, I knew you would live the same life as I did, only you would be enslaved with no mind of your own. I guess I had a guilt trip inside of me. I was still searching for my own freedom and I was about to trade it for your own. I guess I just couldn't live with that. I was ready to leave, but I came back for you."

Harry said nothing. He just stared at Miranda careful.

"Thank you."

Miranda looked up and stared at him.

"For freeing me. You had your choice to escape, yet you came back. That's all I need to be grateful for," Harry said.

"The person I'm going to take you to is called Stick. I have no knowledge of his name or background. However, he is well versed in ninjutsu. He trains a clan of ninja's who are masters of covert and espionage warfare — training which I believe you are going to need for the future."

A beeping sound caused the two of them to turn to the cockpit.

"We've arrived." Miranda said.

Entering the port wasn't a problem. Even getting in the truck that seem abandon wasn't an issue. It was getting across the border that was the trick. However, Miranda seemed to be talented in many field as she was able to talk smooth and speak with a Canadian accent to the guard to the point that he was convinced she was a native.

They enter Canada and drove. They drove for miles. At nights they would spend their nights in the car, listening to the wilderness before they drove off some more. It wasn't until they were deep in British Columbia that Miranda got out the car and looked around.

"Come. We're near," Miranda said.

Harry followed her through the forest where she looked around nervously. It was clear she was afraid. Something was in this forest that shouldn't be.

Harry suddenly turned around and saw a man wearing a white outfit with two swords strapped to his right side.

Harry attacked the man with a rage fury, hoping to use his enhance strength to bring him down quickly. However, the mask man was a skilled opponent and was able to dodge and block Harry's attack with little to no effort.

A sudden swift kick by the masked man caused Harry to take a step back.

Harry moved forward with his fist cocked back, but a sudden hit by a wooden stick caused him to stop.

"Storm Shadow, this one is the guest I was expecting."

"You're Stick?" Harry said.

"Indeed I am. You're an interesting one," Stick replied. He turns to look at Harry, but Harry notice something unusual.

"You're blind."

"Blind? Indeed, I am. But I can see more than you can. We've been follow you for over an hour," Stick said.

"Stick, I'm Miranda Lawson," Miranda said, stepping forward.

"Yes I know. We identified you the moment you enter the country."

"Then you know why we're here."

"I do."

* * *

Dressed in a white kimono, Harry faced a ninja in a black suit and helmet.

Harry attacked, but the ninja was able to dodge all of his attacks. Harry finally ushered all his strength to break the ninja's defense. It was a deadlock before the ninja shifted his weight and caused Harry to fall forward. Harry rolled into a defensives stance.

"Brute strength alone will never get you far. You could be a boulder, strong and powerful, but a bolder can crumble and fall. You must learn to become a mountain. For no matter how hard the will blows, you stand strong."

Harry said nothing as he listened and learned. He got up and stood ready for the next round.

* * *

Author Notes: Harry is getting trained by Sticks. I always felt Stick was a excellent teacher and could train even the Avengers. Shame he never did. So he's training Harry to be and think like an assassin.

Suggestions are welcome. Please R&R!


	3. The Dilemma

**Magic and Might**

Chapter Beta by SuperSherlockedGallifreyan

 **Chapter 03: The Dilemma**

 **Phase Zero: Origins**

 **Paris, France – 6 Months Later**

"Mr. Dubenich, I'm at your two o'clock," Miranda said in Harry's earpiece as he watched Miranda sit down across an average man, who had a gut.

Harry stood back far enough with his sniper rifle watching his client. He didn't have to worry about Miranda, but still, he did this in case his clients attempted to kill her. Desperate men tend to do desperate things.

"Yes, Miss…"

"Just call me Ana, Mr. Dubenich."

"Yes, as you know…"

"I'm well aware of your situation. I'm not here to talk to you about that. I'm here to talk about my client's payment. It works only one way. You give half now for accepting the job, and half when the job is done," Miranda said.

A waitress came up and took Miranda's order. Nothing else was said until the waitress left.

"As I'm sure you can understand; such demands are outrageous. I could never…"

"My client isn't some second grade mercenary, Mr. Dubenich. He's a first class assassin. He's never been caught, and he never leaves clues. You want a clean slate against your man, this is it. However, the payment must be agreed upon beforehand," Miranda said.

"I cannot make such payments so soon," Mr. Dubenich said in an uneasy tone. He started fidgeting with his fingers, twirling them in circles around each other.

"Let me lay the picture down for you, Mr. Dubenich. You have less than twenty-four hours to get your property back from Pierson Aviation — property you claim he stole from you."

"Listen to me, I worked on this design for years, and suddenly it's gone. Three weeks later, Pierson Aviation announces a similar project. I don't want him dead. I want my designs back," Mr. Dubenich said.

"It's possible to reclaim your property. However, my client must investigate your claim before accepting the job."

"Please, I've already got the paperwork and proof right here…" Mr. Dubenich said.

Hearing enough, Harry flips on the red dot so that Miranda could see he was getting irritated and getting ready to pull the trigger.

"I think that concludes our business, Mr. Dubenich." Miranda said, getting up and walking away. Harry watched Mr. Dubenich closely. He dropped the folder and buried his hand in his head. Harry kept the rifle on him until Miranda was clear.

Harry put the rifle away before getting up to meet Miranda. He walks down the fire escapes trying not to think about Mr. Dubenich endgame.

"What do you think?" Miranda said the moment Harry entered the car.

"He's pulling a con. Something about him told me he was lying. I don't trust him."

"I was getting the same thing. Thievery isn't uncommon for you. However, that seemed a little strange, even for me," Miranda said as she started the car and drove off into Paris.

* * *

"Mr. Dubenich, I'm Agent Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistic Division. I have a couple of questions for you," Agent Coulson said.

Victor Dubenich looked up and realized he was caught when he noticed a lawman in a business suit sit down in 'Ana's' seat.

"I swear I didn't mean…"

"While what you were attempting to do was illegal, no act was made, so you'll only get off with a warning to not do that again, and we'll keep an eye on you. We have more interest in the young woman who contacted you."

"Ana? What about her?" Mr. Dubenich asked.

"Tell me what you know about her," Agent Coulson said.

Victor Dubenich gulped, knowing she was someone he shouldn't have met.

* * *

"Sir, I got very little from Mr. Dubenich," Agent Coulson said into his smartphone.

"What do you know?" the voice of his boss, Director Nick Fury, replied in his usual hard tone of voice.

"It's the same as all the others we've approached. A mysterious woman appears offering a way to deal with their problems for a price. She claims she works with a 'client' who is a highly train assassin."

"So, we still have no idea who this assassin is?" Nick Fury said.

"None, sir."

"What do you suggest, Agent Coulson?"

"I will need a team and make an attempt to make contact with this woman using the Ghost Chat."

"Do it. I will make arrangements for your dinner. Get me results," Nick Fury said after being silent for a couple of minutes.

"Yes sir, However, I will need a target; one we can use to track her assassin," Agent Coulson said.

"We'll use Damien Moreau," Nick Fury said.

"Understood, sir."

* * *

Agent Coulson spent the next three days on the computer in the Ghost Chat of the cyber world. There were no fingerprints and no records of what was going on. This made tracking the user much harder as this was a hacker in a criminal's paradise. So, they had tech experts keeping an eye on their IP Address at all times.

It was on the third day, he finally made contact.

After nearly an hour of talking, as they were both were choosing their words carefully, she finally agreed to meet.

Nick Fury got him reservations in the Eiffel Tower.

Phil Coulson was silently enjoying his meal when a young beautiful woman in her twenties sat down next to him.

"Hello, Mr. Douglas, I'm Sharon. I'm your two o'clock," Miranda said, sitting down across from Phil Coulson.

"Hello, Mrs.…"

"Just Sharon."

"Very well, Sharon, I trust you know, I have a problem that I need taken care of. This isn't a problem that I can just go to the authorities with. I'm trusting that 'you' would be able to take the bad fruit in my garden," Coulson slowly.

A waitress came up and took Miranda's order, which was the Salmon dish.

"It's never good to have a bad fruit in the garden, Mr. Douglas. What is it you seek?" Miranda asked.

"Someone has bribed several highly executives within my business, which leads me to believe that a lot of illegal products are being moved around through my company's private lines, which do not always go through customs. I have a name, and I would like this individual eliminated as well as his financial records."

"Money Laundry. You have a name?" Miranda asked. Her meal had arrived, so she prepared to begin eating it.

"Damien Moreau."

Miranda paused, setting her fork down.

"Daimen Moreau. You're talking about _the_ Damien Moreau; the guy no Law Enforcement Agency can touch because he doesn't exist. At least there are no records of him ever committing a crime," Miranda said.

"Is that a problem?" Agent Coulson asked.

"It's not a problem. Getting rid of him is easy enough. However, it will cost you extra, if you are compliant."

"I figure once you acquire his financial records, I'll just pay you with his money so my boss will never know the company was hit with millions of dollars to unknown reasons."

Miranda stared at him before taking the last bite of her Salmon and getting up to leave.

"You'll hear from me within twenty-four hours."

"I would like to have this done within seventy-two hours." Phil Coulson said.

Keeping an eye on the staff, Miranda walked out.

"We have a serious problem," Miranda said into her hidden mic, while she pulled out her cell phone, dumping it in the trash can.

She walked towards the elevator where Harry was waiting.

They remained silent until they arrived at her apartment complex.

She finally picked up a spare phone that Harry was holding, waiting as the blue green was flashing before her. It finally stopped, allowing her to turn to Harry.

"What kind of problem?" Harry said the moment they were sure no one was listening and they were alone.

"Remember when I told you about the Illusive Man?" Miranda said.

"I do."

"Daimen Moreau is one of his financiers. He's impossible to touch because of the fact that no government agency charges him with his crimes. He is called the Central Bank of International Crime. He runs money for the Russian Mafia, Colombian Drug Cartels, the North Koreans, and traffics in stolen goods from Iraq and Nuclear materials for Iran. I could go on, but you get the picture; he's big news. And only an International Agency would attempt to bring him down and collect his financials. There are only three agencies that exist who would attempt to bring him down."

"Interpol, but they're not large enough to even go near Moreau. That would mean the Russian International Agency H.A.M.M.E.R. or the Western Allied Military International Agency, S.H.I.E.L.D." Harry said in a slow voice.

"From his accent and behavior, I would say SHIELD is testing us."

"We can't exactly cancel the deal. They already are pushing us," Harry said as he moves his hand to his chin, appearing to be in deep thought.

"I did not want to get on the grid. We're drawing to much attention," Miranda replied. She sat down on her couch, letting out a heavy sigh.

"We need to leave. If we kill Moreau, it will alert the Illusive Man of our existence. That is, of course, we assume the Illusive Man isn't aware of our existence."

"More like what identity do we give to SHIELD when they ask us so they can give to the Illusive Man."

"You think we should follow through?" Miranda asked slowly.

"We can assume any identity within SHIELD. This could work in our favor, especially if we can get into their system without hacking in from the outside," Harry said.

"They will be suspicious," Miranda said.

"That's a given. However, we would have much more to offer and to gain then just jumping around with them. We do this and force the SHIELD Agents' hand by offering some of our own intelligence."

"If we do that, we would be revealing things they are not ready for," Miranda argued.

"We would control the information we give them. Besides, if we keep an eye on them, it would be easier to create a profile on their agents."

"You think we need SHIELD in the future?" Miranda asked.

"I think we need as many eyes as possible, even if it's the eyes of our enemies."

"Use the strength of the enemy to weaken them?" Miranda said.

"I wonder who said that, but basically yeah. We know there are infiltrators within SHIELD. Why not use them for our own end? We'd be controlling them when they think they are controlling us," Harry replied.

"I'll see what I can do, but we need those financials," Miranda said.

"We won't give it to them. We'll keep them for ourselves. Instead, we'll give SHIELD a list of his associates and partners as well as who he has been moving around. However, we'll be controlling Moreau's finances from now on. I get the feeling an unknown account will come in handy one day, and I'd rather have it and not need it, than need it and not have it."

"I'll see what I can do, but we have three days. You have to get those accounts and kill Moreau within that time."

"I always work fast," Harry said, walking into the next room. He pulled his briefcase out from underneath the bed and opened it to see his black outfit.

"Moreau will be arriving here in two days in his Yacht. You have to kill him in open sea," Miranda said as Harry fastened the torso armor on himself. He put on the mask before activating his tactical cloak which allowed him to disappear from the naked eye as well as almost every type of scanner and sensor on the planet.

Harry took his SHARK submarine; which was a one man assault sub; and sped underwater to Daimen Moreau Yacht. It took him, surprisingly, half a day to get to as Moreau was clearly in no hurry to arrive in Paris. However, Harry made sure he waited till dark before boarding which, thankfully, didn't take long. Harry parked his SHARK near the port side and leapt aboard. Once onboard, he noticed only a couple of armed men.

Harry moved swiftly on the yacht, striking at the men with his katana, who never knew he was there.

Harry moved inside the yacht before finding Moreau in bed with three girls. Normally, Harry wouldn't bring himself to kill the girls, but he knew these girls only cared about his money and most likely knew his crimes. So, killing them wasn't a problem for him. He did feel slightly guilty for doing this, but he knew he had too. He pulled out his FN-Five-Seven, pulling the trigger, killing Moreau and his three female companions.

Harry immediately began to search for Moreau's files before pausing and looking at Moreau's picture of an NHL Hockey Player. Only it wasn't of a player, it was different, like a digital art of a hockey player. Harry grabbed his phone and slowly started scanning over the picture, finding a set of numbers and letters just underneath the right breast. The phone scanned them and he quickly skimmed through everything. Yes, everything was here: finances, associates, workers as well as those Moreau bribed and pay off to keep countries off of him.

It was here, that Harry began to see why Moreau never been extradited or even arrested, for that matter. The way he kept his little empire running without the authorities knowing was ingenious. Harry was no doubt going to tell Miranda of this development later to keep their secrets covered.

Harry set the Yacht in motion with the steering wheel turned all the way to the starboard side. This would cause it to flip and sink into the Atlantic Ocean. No one would ever know Daimen Moreau died this night.

Two days later, Miranda walked up to Phil Coulson, who was eating a quiet meal at Les Ombres that had a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower.

"I have the stuff you wanted. Unfortunately, my client wasn't able to find Daimen Moreau's financial records," Miranda said, sitting down and placing an envelope in the middle of the table.

"You did better than I thought. I wasn't expecting you to complete the job today," Agent Coulson said, finishing his last bite.

"Now, about my payment," Miranda said.

"No finances, no payment," Agent Coulson replied.

Miranda didn't bite. She didn't even look surprise.

"Why don't we both put our cards on the table, Agent Coulson. You can tell Agent Romanoff, Barton, and Carter to stand down," Miranda said in a stern tone of voice. "Because if they don't, my client will put a bullet in your head."

Phil Coulson looked at her, a flicker of surprise flashing across his face.

He suddenly knew that his cover was blown, and the strange woman knew who he was and who he worked for.

* * *

Author Notes: Mr. Dubenich and Miranda's name 'Ana' comes from the T.V. Series Leverage which I found enjoyable. The Shark Assault Sub is the same type used in the movie G.I. Joe Rise of Cobra.

I know not much action or high intense fighting, but I'm building up the story.

R&R - Suggestions are welcome!


	4. The Accord

**Magic and Might**

 **Chapter 04: The Accord**

 **Phase Zero: Origins**

 **Paris, France**

Phil Coulson could only stare at the mysterious woman, who knew his name, having said it out loud.

Not only that, she knew he was being shadowed by Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, and Agent Carter. That wasn't the only thing that bothered him, though. She said her client had a gun pointed at him and would take him out.

This was most unusual since SHIELD had one of the tightest security in Paris than any other agency. Because Coulson was a level seven SHIELD Agent, a twenty block swept was preformed within an hour of his arrival. Even now, all possible locations of a sniper or marksman was being monitored.

She could be bluffing, lying about having a sniper pointing their guns at him.

He could see Agent Barton out of the corner of his eye, looking around trying to identify who was the possible marksman. Even Agent Romanoff and Agent Carter were all looking around, trying to find the sniper.

He wanted to believe it was a bluff. He was use to danger, but the difference was that this was a danger he hadn't faced before. With all the other enemies, he knew where they were and how they would strike. This enemy, Sharon's 'Client', had a gun pointed at him, and he had no idea where the man was. He could attempt to flee — duck and roll out the way. However, that would drag the civilians into this fight.

A small part of him wanted to believe she was bluffing. He knew that she wasn't, though. The moment she said her client had him marked, he could feel something cold in the air, something like a snake squeezing around his throat, sucking the life out of him.

"How did you know?" Coulson finally asked.

"I have many connections as well as access to information. The real question I have is what the audition for," Miranda asked.

"You have me at a disadvantage. You know me, but I don't know you," Agent Coulson said.

"Yes, I have gone to great lengths to keep my identity hidden from the world," Miranda replied.

"You said to put our cards on the table. What can I do for you?"

"You want information on my client. However, if you want that information, you have to arrange a meeting with the Director of SHIELD as I will only talk to Nick Fury," Miranda said.

Phil Coulson looked at her. He could feel the 'Client's' gun still pointed at him.

"I can't make any guarantees. I can bring your proposal to the Director and give you his response. Other than that, I can't promise anything," Coulson replied calmly.

"He'll come, that is if SHIELD really wants this information. This is about one of the most skilled and talented men on the planet. Even he wouldn't turn a blind eye for such a possible recruit," Miranda said.

"Why doesn't your client meet with the Director?" Coulson asks.

"Because he doesn't trust anyone except me. He's only good at one thing, and he's the best at it."

"East London Dock, Pier 47, four a.m. in five days. Tell him to bring only two guards. If he doesn't, and there's more, we are a no show," Miranda said, getting up.

Phil Coulson said nothing as he turned to look at Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton, who were the closest to him. They looked just a baffled as he was. Someone had outplayed them, and more importantly, outplayed SHIELD.

He wasn't sure how Director Fury was going to take being blackmailed, but 'Sharon' was correct. There was something going on, and SHIELD had no knowledge of it. Even with their Facial Recognition Scans, they still hadn't identified her. The worst part was that her 'client' was a complete unknown. Moving from country to country, he assassinated anyone who would pay him to. SHIELD didn't even know how they move around.

 **Triskelion, Washington D.C.**

As Coulson expected, Director Fury was not happy.

"You mean to tell me, after spending more than five days on this op with a half million dollars gone down the drain, you've got nothing!" Fury shouted.

"She has access to classified information," Coulson said slowly.

"What kind of information?" Nick Fury asked.

"She knows your name. I think that's enough to warrant some concern," Coulson said.

"Who is she?"

"She only uses first names, no last names. We did a cross reference will all databases that are connected to a Facial Recognition Systems. She doesn't exist, and in my experience, that shouldn't be possible without some serious pull."

"Do you have any idea what she wants?"

"She requested a meeting, sir."

"Don't 'sir' me. Where?" Fury asked.

"Three days from now at the Easter London Docks at Four AM. She requested that you bring only two guards."

"You honestly think I'm going to meet an unknown with only two guards?"

"Sir, normally, I wouldn't suggest this, but this woman and her 'client' are more dangerous than we originally believed. For the time being, I think we should follow through with having a backup team ready to move in should things go south."

Nick Fury wasn't a fool, nor did he like to follow anyone's orders. However, he respected Coulson's judgement as no one had a tactical and strategic mind like his.

"Very well, Agent Barton and Agent Coulson will accompany me to meet this woman. Agent Hill, have a team on standby, just in case," Nick Fury said.

 **London, UK Pier 47**

Three days later, Nick Fury stepped out of the SUV and towards the pier where a woman was in a jogging outfit, doing some stretches. It wasn't an uncommon sight for here, but Fury's instincts came alive at once, telling him this woman was dangerous.

He approached her cautiously with Agent Barton and Agent Coulson close behind. Both men would only move if she attempted to kill him.

Agent Hill stood by with a twenty-four-man assault team. He was starting to question if it would be enough.

The moment he got close enough, she pulled out a stick, and a red light came on.

Fury's phone vibrated, causing Fury to pause and wonder who would be texting him when he made it clear not to contact him unless it was important.

{No Ears or Eyes} Hill's text said. Fury could only stare at the message. This wasn't starting out well for him.

"Hello, Nick Fury," the woman said, "or do you prefer Director?"

"You seem to have us at a disadvantage. You know who we are, but we don't know who you are," Fury said.

"Yes, I have gone to great lengths to keep myself hidden from the world. I'm sure Agent Coulson has already told you this, no?"

"He has," Fury said.

"I normally don't blackmail people into meeting like this, however, I'd rather try to find some way to work together instead of you having to chase me all over the world," Miranda said.

Miranda started walking away from the team and to a small road on the pier. Nick Fury walked beside her with Agent Coulson and Barton keeping behind and well within earshot. He could already tell Agent Barton was scanning the area for any potential place for an attack. His hand resting on his Glock 19. While Agent Coulson was carefully listening in on the conversation trying to piece together what made this woman and her 'client' so special.

"Let me ask the most basic question: who do you work for?" Fury asked.

"I work with an organization. I'm sure you've heard of us. We call ourselves Ravencrest."

Fury expression harden. He had heard of Ravencrest before.

"So, your mercenaries," Fury stated.

"Well, we don't exactly have the right to be Special Agents like SHIELD can. Many of us have lost our faith in the governments and government officals. Nevertheless, we still want to do good in this world, so we kill high profile targets, targets that either buy off the governments or those who pose a threat to the world."

"How did you figure out SHIELD was trying to get information on you and your 'client'?" Fury asked.

"Daimen Moreau. He's a high profile target that all government officials want but can't touch," Miranda said.

"So, I underestimated you," Fury stated.

"That's one way of putting it," Miranda said mildly. "The truth of the matter is, despite how good your agents are, there are many things you don't have knowledge of."

"Like what?" Fury asked.

"You know as well as I do, information does not come cheap. If you want information, then it will be given to you on our terms."

"I can't work with that."

"Do you remember Hydra?" Miranda said.

"Red Skull. Hydra was defeated shortly before Germany surrender," Nick Fury said.

"As history was written, yes, but that was far from the truth. Hydra merely went underground. It got worse because Shield took in some Hydra soldiers and scientist into their ranks. Like a parasite, Hydra began to regrow inside Shield."

"That can't be," Nick Fury said, "I would have noticed."

"It's true. My client and I have many enemies. One of them is Hydra," Miranda said.

"Do you have proof?" Fury demanded.

"Only whispers. Nothing solid," Miranda replied.

"Then how do I know…"

"You don't. Things are moving, faster than I anticipated. I need allies. As much as my client and I dislike this idea, we can't help but agree that SHIELD would be good allies to have," Miranda said.

"I need something to work with. I just can't take your word for it," Fury said.

Miranda didn't blame Fury for saying that. It was hard to imagine that SHIELD agents could be Hydra.

"I do have some files on some individuals that are Hydra agents, who have been selling classified information from foreign governments to known terrorists."

"Who?"

"Marcus Scarlotti."

"Sir, Agent Scarlotti is a part of our Counter-Terrorism Unit," Coulson said.

"You have proof?" Fury said.

"We have that and more," Miranda said.

"You have more intel, don't you?" Fury said.

"I do, but now is not the time to reveal my intel. I know how much you want to clean up and get rid of these people. However, there is one more thing you need to know."

"What's that?"

"Even I don't know how far up the chain Hydra has infiltrated."

Fury paused as he lets those words sink in. He was then he began to realize the problem.

"Hydra will eliminate anyone who is aware of their existence or even threaten their plan which we know very little about. We also don't know who up the chain is working for Hydra, and they've had about sixty-five years of unrestricted access inside SHIELD. You need eyes who can legally monitor them and prepare for the worse."

"What do you propose?" Fury asks.

"I do know this; some Hydra agents are inside your newly created Strike team, and there are still others we don't know about. We both will join SHIELD on the condition that we'll both be high ranking level agents."

"How high up are you asking?"

"At least level seven, or eight."

"That requires absolute trust and is not something that I would just give anyone."

"I don't trust you just as much as you don't trust me. Despite that, I believe in what SHIELD stands for, and the origins of its beliefs. I and my client are willing to fight for those beliefs, to keep the people safe, even if it means protecting them from within the shadows."

"You honestly believe in that?"

"We do," Miranda said, turning to her right.

As if on cue, an invisible shape appeared as if it was a man before it slowly faded away, causing everyone to turn and see a man wearing a strange black outfit, standing there the moment he fully appeared. Fury, Coulson, and Barton couldn't help to stare at the person standing before them.

"This is my client. I call him Raven." Miranda said introducing Harry.

"Director Fury," Harry said with a curt nod.

"How did you do that?" Fury asked, attempting to hold in his amazement; and from reaching his Glock 17.

"Tactical cloak. It's one of my inventions. I trust you can see why I haven't mass produced them. This could be dangerous in the wrong hands," Harry said slowly.

"As much as I want to give this to SHIELD, I have to agree with you. For the time being, I'll let you keep it,"

"How can we trust you?" Coulson interrupted.

"You can trust my belief. The reason why I just don't join a government agency is because there is too much distrust. Agents, endgames if you will. I don't want to get caught up in any of that. When I learn about the foundation of SHIELD and what it once stood for, I can accept that. The belief that if it's one person or a nation of people; they are worth protecting. It's for this reason, that I'm willing to work with SHIELD instead of playing tag with you guys around the world." Harry said.

Nick Fury sighed, turning to look at the ocean where the morning sun's glow was beginning to show.

"Regulations tell me that I should just bring you two in. However, if what you say is true, then we need to prepare for the worse." Nick Fury said.

"I'm not going to work for you Director. I'm sorry, it's just, I rather not work for any government agency as I don't trust politicians or government officals. I am however willing to work with you." Harry said.

Nick Fury said nothing. He just stared at Harry long and hard.

"I can't force you to sign on. Granted your skills are clearly above SHIELD Agents. However, I do have something you may be interested in: The Avengers Initiative."

"So what's the plan?" Miranda asked.

"I will accept you as a Level Eight agent, and Raven will be a consultant of SHIELD." Nick Fury said. "Oh, I will have my eye on you two."

"In other words, she's going to be my handler," Harry said.

"That's one way of putting it," Fury said.

"It's a fair deal," Miranda said.

"Fair enough, but I want to be let in," Harry said.

"I have one final question: when will I get the information in your possession?" Fury asked.

"That depends on the events that take place, and when we can 'leak' the information," Harry said.

"Fair enough," Fury sighs in defeat.

 **Triskelion, Washington D.C.**

Miranda Lawson walked beside a figure dressed in a black outfit. A mask was on his face, making any identification impossible. His hood had a beak like shape.

"Excuse me, but you two can't be allowed in here," Agent Sitwell said.

"Relax, Agent, we were called here." Miranda said.

"I need to know your authorization," Agent Sitwell said, pulling out his scanner.

Miranda placed her hand the scanner.

'Miranda Lawson Level 8 Security Clearance' was displayed on the screen.

"My apologies. I didn't know that a level eight Agent was…"

"The Director is expecting us," Miranda Lawson said, moving past Sitwell. Harry followed her.

"You're late," Director Fury said.

"Agent Sitwell held me up," Miranda said.

"I'll speak to him later. For now, the Board wants a demonstration of Raven's abilities," Fury said.

"I trust you're not wasting our time, Director," Alexander Pierce said as a holographic image of the rest of the World Security Council was watching.

"I hardly think, no matter who the person is, they are capable of taking on the entire Strike Team," Councilwoman Hawley said.

"Perhaps you have no faith in the Raven's abilities," Miranda said.

"It does not matter. Raven prefers for actions to speak instead of words," Miranda said as Raven walked forward with two short hand staves.

"Begin," Nick Fury said.

There were no firearms, only hand to hand combat with knives and Taser Rods.

The fight was over in one-minute flat, with Raven standing over the Strike Agents.

"Who is he?" Councilwoman Hawley demanded, staring in shock. The Strike Agents were the best train SHIELD Agents they had.

"I don't know," Nick Fury said.

"Don't joke around, Nick. Where did this guy come from?"

"Like I said, currently unknown. That is why I put his name forward for the Avengers Initiative."

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure I just misheard you, Director Fury," Councilman Rockwell said.

"He has been going from country to country, eliminating well known drug and crime lords as well as stopping some of the worst heists and rings this world has ever seen. We may not know who he is, but we can't deny his motives nor his heart. He has agreed, for the time being, to be a consultant for SHIELD and do missions for us. He will also gather information and share Intel with us."

"Are you sure this is wise?"

"You know, General Chester Phillips had the same doubt about Captain Steve Rogers doing missions because he was just a 'poster' boy. Look how well that turned out. Sometimes, we just need a little faith."

"You believe faith is what we need?"

"I do," Nick Fury said firmly.

* * *

Author Notes: The Tactical Cloak Harry is using is the same thing you would use in Mass Effect Infiltrator Class. No SHIELD won't be able to mass produce this cloak or use it in any way. Not yet :). Some of you might say Fury trusted Harry and Miranda too fast, but the truth is, he doesn't. He is extended a partnership with them but also keeping an eye on them. Not to mention the idea of enemies in your organization can send anyone into have trust issues. More so for Fury.

Ravencrest is a Independent Organization made up of highly skilled individuals. From mercenaries to enhance personal who all believe in what Harry does. As such, they follow Harry as he is their leader. Like Harry, they have a hard time trusting governments and politicians.

I've been getting PM, about Harry having magic and being able to use it. So I will include it in these story. I would have created a new character, but I instead used Harry because he already has a background and a personality I could work with instead of a new character which would have required me to put in more work and background. And How would he get with the Avengers. That's why I used Harry.

Please R&R! Suggestions are Welcome!

Have a character idea or villain you want to see, don't hesitate to tell me! I put everything into suggestion!


	5. Schemes

**Magic and Might**

 **Chapter 05: Schemes**

 **Phase Zero: Origins**

 **October 2010**

It had been a month since Harry 'joined' Shield, and he had already done twenty-four missions. All of them were highly successful to the point that he was even being compared to the legendary agents, Black Widow and Hawkeye.

He walked into Director Fury's office and calmly looked at the Vietnam Veteran, retired U.S. Army Colonel, and current Director and leader of SHIELD.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

Had it been anyone else who had spoken to him like that, they would be have been subjected to insubordination. However, Harry was a consultant and spoke to Fury how he pleased, but he still gave the Director a respectful tone.

"Tony Stark was found in the Afghan desert just two days ago. He'll be returning home tomorrow."

"Yes, I heard. It's been all over the news. The Golden Son of America. Or is he the Iron Patriot?" Harry said.

"He has been called many things. Those are amongst the two most popular," Fury said.

"I take it you want me to keep an eye on him?"

"I do. I would normally assign Agent Barton or even Agent Romanoff for this mission. However, they are both away on other missions. Agent Thirteen might do, but she's currently unavailable."

"Agent Carter isn't doing well?" Harry asked. Of course, Fury knew at once which Carter he was referring too.

"No, as much as former Director Carter wishes, her great-niece won't stop looking after her. She does hold some responsibilities to her family," Fury said. He pressed a button on his desk and an image pops up on his main monitor. A picture of a group of men appeared holding the current Stark weapons. "This is a middle-eastern terrorist group that calls itself the Ten Rings. As you can see, they are currently holding the latest in weapons technology. I'm not just talking about assault rifle. They've gotten their hands on missiles, vehicles, and from what Shield has been able to gather, classified intelligence, and all fingers point to one place."

"Stark Industries," Harry replied.

"They are using more than eighty percent of Stark's weapons. Either they've gotten access to Stark Industries warehouses and manufactures, or worse…"

"Someone is Stark Industries in dealing under the table, selling to both sides," Harry finished.

"You're going to have two objectives. First, find out how the Ten Rings are getting their hands on those weapons, and find out who is responsible. Second, I want you to keep an eye on Tony Stark. Protect him from harm as I doubt his captors will let this go lightly."

"You expect retaliation?" Harry said.

"I do. If this intelligence is right, then it will most likely come from someone in Stark Industries. That's where the assassin will come from, or at least the money trail."

"Do you want me to make contact, or is this a shadow operation?" Harry asked.

"I'll leave that to your best judgement. Regardless, I want you to stick to the shadows as much as possible. Only make contact if you must."

Harry nodded his head and turned to leave the Director behind.

"One more thing, Agent Coulson will also be in contact with Stark. He's the senior field agent. Other than that, he knows your mission and won't jeopardize it," Fury said.

Harry said nothing as he walked out the door to prepare for when he will arrive in Malibu, California.

* * *

 **Los Angeles, California: Stark Industries West Coast Headquarters**

Harry stood in the back, wearing a suit instead of his Raven outfit. He forged an id that made it look like he was an intern at a local newspaper. The thing about being just twenty years old was that it was easy to pass as an intern in so many businesses. Harry knew that a lot of the higher ups ignored interns since they thought they were beneath them.

Everyone started applauding as Tony Stark, who was eating a hamburger, walked into the conference room.

"Hey, look who's here! Yeah!" a tall, bald man said to the ongoing roar of the crowd.

"Cortana, record this. I want to know who is at this press conference, and I want their background," Harry whispered.

"I'm on it," Cortana replied in his earpiece.

Harry said nothing as he watched Tony Stark and the tall, bald man take the stage.

Cortana was his personal A.I. Although she was unshackled, she was still bound by her protocols. She was able to provide him lots of strategic insight and background on his targets faster than what Miranda could put together. The best part was that Cortana was everywhere. She was literally the network, but her true box was located back at the one place no one would think to look.

The Arctic Base.

Harry was brought back to the present when he noticed Agent Coulson speaking to a red haired woman who Harry was quick to identify as Tony Stark's personal assistant.

"Alright, let's get started. Um…"

"Hey, would it be alright if everyone could, you know, sit down. That way I can see everyone, and you can see me," Tony said.

He spoke a few words to the bald man before turning to the reporters.

"I never got to say goodbye to my dad. There are questions I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did, if he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. I can't help but wonder if he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels. I saw young American men and woman killed by the very weapons I created to defend and protect them. And I saw in the process that I had become a part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

"Mr. Stark…" Every started to ask.

"Hey, Ben."

"What happened over there?" The one named Ben asked.

"I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just to make things blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International…" Tony said, but he didn't get to finish as every reporter jump to their feet in an attempt to get a quote from him about his reasons.

Harry turned to leave quickly.

* * *

Harry stared at the screen which showed Tony working on some sort of suit. It was clear that it was far beyond any technology in the world.

Harry paid no mind to it and instead turned his attention to the Stark Industries' Central Database. As he expected, it had heavy security and a powerful firewall.

Harry briefly looked up from his small tablet. He was sitting on a rock where he could see the ocean waves crashing along the beach. He watched for a moment before returning his attention to the computer screen.

Harry knew Tony Stark was a technical genius. He lived his life around technology.

"Crap," Harry said the moment his small screen started flashing, alerting him that Stark Industries' Firewall was trying to find him.

"Raven," Cortana said, her digital face appearing on the screen.

"What's going on, Cortana?" Harry said.

"I've cross reference all the personnel who were involved at the press conference, and I think I may have something," Cortana said.

"Show me."

"This is Obadiah Stane. He is, in many ways, the De Facto CEO of Stark Industries. He is currently the Vice President of the Board of Directors."

"Okay, why is this important?" Harry asked.

"Because, before Tony Stark became CEO, he was the CEO after the death of Howard Stark."

"How did Howard Stark die?" Harry asked.

"A car crash. Apparently, they hit a tree in the middle of the night and died at the scene," Cortana said.

"Maybe it wasn't an accident. Tell me, around that time, did Obadiah Stane move any money? Did something disappear?" Harry asked.

"Officially, nothing was moved. However, off the books, more than twenty million dollars disappeared from Stark Industries just days after Howard and Maria Stark's death. Today, that's over thirty-two million dollars."

"So, he paid an assassin. Can I see pictures of the car crash?" Harry asked.

Several pictures appeared, and it showed that both Howard and Maria Stark died in their seats with their heads forward.

"Stop. Show me the passenger door," Harry said.

Harry studied the picture of the passenger window, carefully analyzing it.

"That window was busted from the outside. Someone or something hit them," Harry said.

"Enough to force a moving car to crash into a tree? Is that even possible?" Cortana asked.

"Get me inside the SHIELD database. Was anything reported missing from the car?"

"Yes, but because it was believed Howard Stark never had them, no one really bothered to look into it. Several documents on defense systems as well as a case of a prototype for the neo super soldier serum were never found," Cortana said.

"Their death was no accident. Howard Stark was CEO of Stark Industries for over fifty years until his death, correct?" Harry said.

"That is correct."

"Alert Agent Coulson and Director Nick Fury at once. We need to see what else Obadiah Stane has been up to and who he has been in contact with."

"At once."

Harry looked to see the setting sun.

"The link to SHIELD has been set up," Cortana said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Patch me through," Harry said. A noise startled him, causing him to look up. He could have sworn something flew overhead at a dangerously low altitude. It distracted him for a brief moment, but he decided to ignore it once his call went through.

* * *

 **The Triskelion**

"Sir, we got a priority message from Agent Zero. Security code is Alpha Foxtrot One One Kilo Alpha," a Shield agent reported.

"Put it on the screen. Connect me to Agent Coulson," Nick Fury said.

"Director Fury," Agent Phil Coulson said, appearing on the screen.

"Agent Zero has made a discovery; I want you on standby in case you need to move in."

"Yes, sir," Agent Coulson replied.

A picture of an old newspaper article with the title 'Death of Howard and Maria Stark' popped up as was a picture of the car crash.

"Agent Zero, why am I looking at a newspaper of Tony Stark's parent's death?" Nick Fury said out loud.

In the room, over twenty eyes were watching the screen, who were also curious.

A new word overwrote the article's title, and they all stared at the word.

{Assassinated!}

The picture disappeared and showed the broken window on the passenger side. Agent Zero started to type words underneath it.

{Passenger window broken from the outside, not from tree. Someone or something hit them to crash!}

"Do you have a suspect?" Nick Fury demanded.

A picture of Obadiah Stane appeared, replacing all the other images.

{Between 3 to 5 days after their death, a total of twenty million dollars disappeared from Stark Industries. That's over Thirty Million in today's currency!}

A recent picture of Tony Stark appeared along with a new sentence.

{His next target!}

"Agent Coulson, get in touch with Tony Stark immediately. Keep a close eye on him, and make sure to keep an eye out in case Obadiah Stane makes contact with Tony Stark."

"Yes, sir."

"Agent Zero, get me records. I need recent records of Obadiah Stane. I want it all," Nick Fury said.

{I need access to Stark Industries Private Database.}

"Do what you have to," Nick Fury said.

The screen went blank.

"Get me everything we got on Obadiah Stane," Nick Fury ordered.

* * *

Harry shut off the computer screen and got up. Malibu was nice, but with his recent training from Stick, something in the air told him a battle was coming.

Harry was dressed in his Raven outfit. He had a breath filter mask with ballistic goggles on. The hood covered the rest of his face, making any means to identify him impossible.

Harry entered the fifth floor through the window, slowly moving around Stark Industries. The place was very dead. Suddenly, a light appeared, causing Harry to hide behind the door.

"I can't believe that Tony Stark is shutting down weapons manufacture. Does this mean we have to look for a new job?" a security guard asked.

"I hope not. Stark Industries pays extremely well, better than my time in the service. Plus, the Benefits are the best in the nation."

"What do you think his next move is?"

"I hope it's something worthwhile."

Harry ignored the security guards and moved past them the moment they turned down the hall. Hiding behind a cubicle desk, he scanned the room with his goggles, immediately noticing the security camera and attached motion sensor.

Harry turned his head when he heard the security guards coming back. He quickly hid in the cubicle and waited for them to appear.

It didn't take long for them to walk past him.

He waited a few more moments after they disappeared before he got up to walk past the motion sensor. He was lucky it was still on from the security guards, so it didn't sound off the alarm.

Moving slowly, Harry made his way up the stairs, making sure to blind the cameras, using an infrared light. It was strong enough to momently knock out the camera recording system.

Harry finally reached the CEO Office and began looking at the hidden ghost files on the Stark Industries' database.

He removed the flash drive and shut off the computer in time to notice that the security guards were checking this floor.

Harry disappeared into the darkness with the Stark Security Guards never knowing he was there.

* * *

Author Notes: Hope you guys enjoy it. As you can see, Harry has some serious stealth moves.

I shall reveal why I'm calling Harry 'Raven'.

One, Raven's are consider to be one of the smartest birds on the planets as well as some of the greatest tricksters.

Two; it is consider the crow of a Raven is for the passing of the dead. In truth Raven's are highly intelligent and are capable of identify trouble faster than most people are. They are also in many ways, a warning system.

Three; it's consider bad luck if a Raven crosses your path.

So Harry is Raven because he feels like a Raven.


	6. Obadiah Stane

**Magic and Might**

 **Chapter 06: Obadiah Stane**

 **Phase Zero: Origins**

 **October 2010**

Harry spent the last two days putting together the intelligence he had gathered. He would sit in his hotel room, looking at all the information that he got from Stark Industries' Central Database.

A blue light starting flashing on the right side with an envelope picture, meaning that Nick Fury wanted to talk to him.

"What's going on?" Harry said inside the mic.

"There was an unknown attack the Ten Rings that destroyed a dozen Jericho missiles. These attacks happened close enough to the place Tony Stark was reported to be held captive."

"That's not a coincidence. Any reports of the attacker?"

"Currently unknown," Nick Fury said.

"You think Stark built something to attack them? To get payback?" Harry asked.

"It wouldn't be unusual. However, we need information before making any kind of assumptions," Fury replied.

"Stark has been staying home. As far as I know, he hasn't left his house except for last night when he went to his Third Annual Benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund," Harry said.

"What do you have to report on that?" Fury asked.

"He was contacted by one of his one night stands, Christine Everhart. She showed him some pictures of Stark weapons in a town in Afghanistan called Gulmira," Harry reported.

"If Stark did send something to Gulmira to get rid of those weapons, we need to know what it is before it backfires on Stark."

"You think it's dangerous?" Harry said.

"If you know Stark as well as SHIELD does, you will learn that anything Stark makes is dangerous," Fury said.

Harry could practically feel that one eye stare Fury was known for, and it was directed at him.

"It's not on the mainframe, which means Stark is keeping it on his private server and that has a triple security system in place. I can't hack into it without him being aware that someone is inside."

A flash of red light showed on Harry's screen.

Someone was also breaking into Stark Industries' files.

"Hold on, Director, someone else is attempting to break into Stark Industries' files," Harry said.

Harry began to access the mainframe and looked at the current image of what appeared to be Tony Stark being held captive. A translation text appeared and what Harry heard and read was more than enough proof that Obadiah Stane was guilty.

{… you did not tell us the target you paid us to kill was the great Tony Stark. As you can see Obadiah Stane, your deception and lies will cost you dearly. The price to kill Tony Stark has just gone up…}

The video stopped and Harry was finally able to active the mic on the computer.

"Director Fury, I'm sending you a video that has proof of Obadiah Stane paying a terrorist to eliminate Tony Stark," Harry said, sending the video to Shield.

"I want you to make contact. Try to find out what he's been selling and who his buyers are," Fury said.

"You don't think this is a one-time thing?"

"A man like Obadiah Stane isn't the kind of person who just contacts a terrorist for a one-time thing. If he is making contact with known terrorists, then we need to know who else he's madecontact with and why. And more importantly, for how long."

* * *

Harry put on his outfit before putting on his Shield three button suit.

Harry walked in Stark Industries and noticed that Agent Coulson was walking with Tony Stark's assistant Pepper Potts. Harry made no motion to Coulson as he walked pass them. Looking up, he could see Obadiah Stane leaning on the rail, not looking very happy.

Harry walked up the stairs towards Obadiah Stane.

Clicking on his phone, Harry set it to clone Obadiah's phone to get a list of his contacts and numbers. Harry puts his phone back in his pocket the moment he was within reach of Obadiah Stane.

"Excuse me, Mr. Obadiah, I'm with the Strategic Homeland Interventions and Enforcement Logistics Division."

"That's quite a name," Mr. Obadiah replied.

"I know; we get that a lot. I have questions concerning some of Stark Industries shipping manifest," Harry said calmly, carefully watching Obadiah Stane's reaction.

Obadiah Stane's face fell and had a great deal of concern. He, however, quickly masked his concerns.

"Of course, let's take this to my office. I should get the manifest for you that way."

Harry frowned as he followed Obadiah Stane.

"We have reason to believe that Stark Industries has been selling weapons to known terrorists. We would like the shipping manifest to know where they have been shipping these weapons to and who has been selling them," Harry said the moment he sat down.

Obadiah paused and seemed to have paled greatly.

"I have been overseeing all shipping manifest in this company's sales for the past forty years. I assure you, no one has been dealing under the table."

"Well, our evidence says otherwise," Harry said, pulling out his tablet and showing pictures as well as the image of the terrorists holding Stark Industries crates and cargo.

"This could have been stolen…" Obadiah Stane replied, handing the tablet back.

"We need to verify all ends, Mr. Stane. We can't just take someone's word for it.

Harry could see Obadiah Stane thinking fast.

"Let me see what I can do about the latest shipment," Obadiah Stane said, picking up a strangely shaped USB drive and clicking it on. A strange humming could be heard and blue lights could be seen from Stane's ears.

Harry suddenly found himself unable to move, almost like something had caused his muscles to become as stiff as a stick.

"Technology. It's a wonderful thing. It's also been the Achilles heel of the world. Don't worry, it only last for fifteen minutes. That's the least of your problems," Obadiah Stane said

He walked up to his desk and pulled out a 9mm handgun, quickly attaching a silencer on the end.

"I'm not normally one to get my hands dirty. I mean, I have a public imagine to uphold. However, there are several things happening that have forced my hand," Obadiah Stane said, pullingthe trigger. The sound of the gunshot was suppressed, but that did nothing to the bullet that tore through Harry's chest.

Obadiah Stane walked out the room, pulling out his phone as he left Harry alone in the room.

Harry slowly begins to stir, realizing that his healing factor was kicking in and the strange paralysis was starting to wear off.

Harry removed his shirt and looked at his suit that blocked the bullets from penetrating his body.

Even though his body had nearly four times the durability than any human, it didn't mean he couldn't feel pain. So, he wore a suit that was lightweight but had the best defense possible.

It wasn't vibranium. Instead, it was made from saronite, a rare material that was lighter than aluminum. Its durability only came in second behind Earth's own vibranium.

Harry slowly got up and looked at his phone. He succeeded in making a copy of all the files on Obadiah's phone.

Running out of the room, Harry looked around, but Obadiah Stane wasn't seen anywhere.

"Damn it," Harry muttered.

His phone started vibrating. The moment he looks at it, he saw an image of a strange metal armored suit.

"Cortana, what am I looking at?" Harry asked.

"Obadiah Stane just activated this under Section 16, an off the books area that seems as a result of ARC Reactor Technology. Two months ago, unknown scientists appeared and started studying the ARC Reactor in order to create a miniature ARC Reactor, one to power this suit. However, none of the scientist could figure out how to build one, and the suit was in creation for the past month now. It just went online."

"That's not a good sign. This suit has the firepower to take out the entire city. Lead me to section 16," Harry said.

"Agent Coulson is already on his way," Cortana said.

"He has no idea what he's getting into," Harry said, taking off.

Harry quickly changed his clothes into his Raven outfit. He put on the helmet which covered his entire head and face with two visors that had a computer algorithm that did a constant scan of everything Harry saw and recorded it with great detail.

 **Stark Factory 8:24pm**

Harry noticed that Agent Coulson and several SHIELD agents were walking with Pepper Potts.

Harry walked up to them the moment the door blew.

"Agent Coulson," Harry said, approaching.

"Raven," Coulson said.

"Is Obadiah Stane inside?" Harry asked.

"He's building some sort of suit," Pepper said.

"If that suit becomes operational, he can destroy the entire city without much to stop him," Harry said.

"How do you know this?" Coulson asked.

"I attempted to get information from Stane earlier. He used some sort of device to make temporarily paralyzed."

"The Sonic Taser. It creates short-term paralysis. It was never approved and was supposed to be scraped," Pepper Potts said.

"Obviously, he kept one illegally," Coulson said.

"I'll take the front. If things get bad, get out and evacuate the area immediately. I'll do what I can to contain the area," Harry said as he stepped forward.

The others soon followed suit and said nothing as they moved forward. Harry couldn't help but worry since it was so dark. It wouldn't affect his eyes — his eyes could see in the dark better than any other human — but it would affect the others.

An object caught Harry's eye on the left and he turned to look at it.

"A suit," Harry said.

"I thought it would be bigger," Pepper said.

"This is not the suit he was building. Look at it. It looks like scrap metal that was pieced together, not the machine in the image. Most likely, this is what Stark used to escape, and Obadiah Stane managed to collect it. This is a prototype," Harry said.

Harry turned around and looked at the computer. The rest of the agents were looking at the suit in amazement. Harry looked at the screen and saw a percentage number growing.

"Fall back. Fall back now," Harry said.

"What is it?" Coulson asked.

A noise diverted everyone's attention, causing them to turn and see a bright light appear as well as a massive suit rising up from the shadows of the room.

"Get out now!" Harry shouted, grabbing an agent's Glock 17, opening fire.

Harry didn't bother to see if they followed his orders as he continued firing.

The suit charged forward and grabbed Harry. Obadiah Stane ran through the cement wall and onto the freeway, dragging Harry along.

Harry punched the oversize suit before he managed to get out of its grip and roll backwards to stand up. He calmly looked at the giant machine.

* * *

"Breaking news from Channel 2. In what started as a small accident on the Howard Stark Memorial Parkway, now appears to be a giant robot on a rampage. A strange individual, wearing a black outfit, appears to be fighting the giant. Christie Evans, can you tell us what is happening?"

"Well, John, you can barely see it behind me, but the giant robot is tearing up anything it can get its hands on, and the figure in black is attempting to fend him off."

At that moment, the camera turned as a police car crashed into the black-suited stranger.

They could only watch in amazement as the person got back up with the giant robot charging at him again.

What happened next baffled everyone.

He caught the iron fist head on with his own and didn't even budge from the impact.

He then sent the giant robot sailing through the air with a right uppercut. The giant robot landed on the ground, sliding and its hands tearing up the road as he struggled to stop.

"Stane!" a voice shouted from above. A red machine jumped down, hitting the machine's face hard.

Harry walked forward, standing next to the newcomer, who wore a smaller version of Stane's massive suit. A battle was about to erupt, and everyone who was watching could see it coming.

* * *

Author Notes: Saronite is a strong durable metal in Warcraft. It's a strong metal that the Scourges uses and it's in WoW. I'm putting it in this story as an alternative metal instead of vibranium. Saronite can be found only in the highlands of Scotland and the Scandinavia regions. Since Daredevils outfit was never reveal what materials it uses, I'm using this metal. (Yes Daredevil the Netflix show! Love that Armor) It's lightweight with high durability. Vibranium is much stronger and most vibration absorbent.

One thing about Harry, is he's like Captain America, with the Super Soldier Serum, Iron Man with his high intellect and knowledge of technology. And Thor with power and magic with overwhelming strength.

A package of three into one.


	7. Iron Monger

**Magic and Might**

 **Chapter 07: Iron Monger**

 **Phase Zero: Origins**

 **October 2010**

Nick Fury watched the live television screen with great interest. Raven's abilities were about to become known. He half wished that it wasn't revealed to the public because he sure everyone was going to want answers.

The ability to survive after being thrown into a police car from eighty feet away and walk it off like it was nothing was not something anyone could just do. That showed he had high durability and could take punishments.

The second thing was what scared him. He caught the giant machine's hand in his own left hand with ease. That meant he had great strength as well, perhaps as strong as Captain America's or even stronger.

The only real record of Captain America's strength was when Colonel Phillips stated that Captain America could bench-press over a 1000 pounds. It didn't even slow the Captain down. He just worked out for a full hour during the training session. Raven's strength might not be as great as the Hulk's, but it was terrifying.

A Super Soldier.

That was the only explanation he could think of. Someone had either recreated the Super Soldier Serum, made a replica of the modern serum, or had created something similar.

While he felt stupid for allowing him near SHIELD personnel, he realized this way, he could keep a closer eye on him in case he did strike against SHIELD. However, Miranda's warning about SHIELD being compromised rang in his head. He suddenly realized that he couldn't really do anything about the situation. It also meant that he didn't know who he could truly trust.

Aside from that, this was a good chance to see Raven's abilities. Miranda never did say his exact skill level, only that he would make his agents look like minimum wage mall cops. He couldn't help but agree now.

"Have our techs record this battle. I want a clear detail on Raven's abilities. Record everything that we can get our hands on. Also, send a team to get down there and do damage control."

Nick Fury turned back to the screen and kept his one good eye on it, making sure not to miss a single detail.

It was also at this moment Nick Fury began to truly understand why he called himself Raven. He wore nothing but pitch black clothing. He even wore a black mask to conceal his face, and the hood that hung low over his head had a beak like end to it, almost like a bird. Then, there was the strange kilt or skirt, which was too long and spilt, so it was more like a robe, a heavily armed, custom robe. Fury could make out the customized tactical boots as well as the strange pants. If everything was truly customized like Fury suspected, it meant that Raven had some serious finances behind him.

Fury could only stare, watching the battle without battling his only eye, careful to watch every possible detail.

* * *

Harry stood firmly in front of Iron Monger with the help of the newly arrived Tony Stark in his own suit.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Tony Stark asked.

"Now is not the time for that," Harry said.

Iron Monger charged forward, cocking its right iron fist back for a punch. Harry jumped out the way moments before the iron fist slammed into the ground.

Tony Stark moved forward and jumped on Iron Monger's back, attempting to grab hold of something to disable it.

Iron Monger thrashed around, trying to grab Tony, who was hanging on.

Harry charged forward but quickly jumped out the way as Iron Monger pointed his M134 Minigun at him and opened fire, tearing up the street and cars.

Harry sprinted before the rapid bullets could hit him and punched Iron Monger in the face. Iron Monger stumbled backwards, apparently stunned from the blow.

At least momentarily.

"This looks important," Tony said, pulling out some wires from the armor suit.

Unfortunately, that also finally exposed and Obadiah grabbed Tony in his giant mechanic hand.

"Nice try, Tony," Obadiah's voice boomed. He threw Tony into the bus. Harry leapt on Obadiah's back, but he too was grabbed and thrown into the wall.

Harry shook his head to try and focus back into the fight.

"For thirty years, I've been holding you up. I've built this company up from nothing," Iron Monger said, kicking Tony onto the ground. "And, nothing is going to stand in my way," he declared as he again threw Tony into the bus. "Least of all, you!" In saying that, he launched a shoulder missile into the bus, causing it to explode with great impact. Tony was launched in the air before he used his thrusters to hover there.

"Impressive, you've upgraded your armor. I've made some upgrades of my own," Iron Monger declared.

Harry threw himself at Iron Monger just before he took to the air, causing the giant suit to lose its balance and crash into the wall and then into the parking lot.

Harry was hanging on Iron Monger as he crashed into the side of the building before he landed on top of the roof. Harry rolled on the ground.

Looking up, he could see Iron Monger getting back to his feet.

"You have gotten in my way far too much. Now, I will destroy you and everyone you care about. I will make you suffer as no one has made you suffer before," Iron Monger said.

"The only thing that you'll face here tonight is death, Obadiah Stane. No, should I call you Iron Monger?"

"The Iron Monger is what this country, no what this world needs. It will steer the world back in balance in the right hands, my hands! Weapons and War, that's what makes this world goes around, not that peace idiocy Tony Stark is now spatting. Weapons, and I will create new weapons with the Iron Monger at its center."

"Okay, you've clearly lost it," Harry said.

At that moment, every possible joint opened up on Obadiah's suit and revealed a lot of missiles and rockets.

"Miranda's going to kill me," Harry muttered.

As if on cue, every rocket and missile was launched from Iron Monger.

Harry stuck his hand out and a dark blue energy began to glow around him. It suddenly popped up in front of him like a shield and absorbed the impacts. However, the blast of the impact threw Harry off and caused him to slide across the glass ceiling.

"I'm impressed that you managed to survive that, but you won't survive this," Iron Monger said, raising his right arm, firing the minigun. His aim was off, but it was enough to hit the glass ceiling, causing it to break and Harry to fall with it.

Harry grasped the edge to prevent himself from falling inside the ARC Reactor.

"Tony ripped out my guidance system. Hold still while I get a clean shot in," Iron Monger said as he opened a hidden compartment on his right arm to reveal six more rockets. The first one shot overhead, but Harry could feel the impact behind him.

Harry attempted to climb up to get in the fight again, but a second rocket was fired. This one impacted much closer and in front of him. It nearly threw him off. Harry could only hang on with one arm.

"Stane!" Tony shouted as he charged forward, crashing into Iron Monger. The two went through the ceiling and into the parking lot.

Harry climbed up and jumped off the glass part of the ceiling and onto the more cement part. Tony was flying upwards with Iron Monger following him. It seemed that Iron Monger wasn't able to focus clearly in the middle of a fight. Whenever one person attacked him, he would focus on that person while neglecting the other.

Looking around, Harry grabbed some iron bars laying on the ground just moments before Iron Monger crashed into the ground. Several of the bars had a sharp end.

"Very clever, Tony," Iron Monger said.

Tony was slowly coming back to the ground, and it was clear that he was out of power. Harry grabbed one of the rods and threw it, aiming straight for the blue light in Iron Monger's chest.

It was a direct hit and Iron Monger screamed as electricity began to surge around his body.

Harry grabbed another and threw it into the chest piece. This time, the effects was bigger and sent a shockwave of blue electricity everywhere.

The moment it died down, Iron Monger slowly fell down.

He laid there on his back without moving an inch. Harry did a quick R.A. scan of Obadiah Stane inside. After a quick scan, Harry was able to confirm that Obadiah Stane was dead. It was no doubt that his body was unable to handle the amount of electric output the destroyed ARC Reactor gave out inside the suit.

Harry could sense Agent Coulson and Shield Agents moving in to secure the area.

"Raven, what's Obadiah Stane's condition?" Agent Coulson asked.

"He's dead," Harry said.

"Did you have to kill him?" Agent Coulson asked.

"Given the situation, it was my only choice. I would have much preferred to keep him alive, but my hands were forced. The only way to stop him was to destroy the chest piece, and that also killed him," Harry said.

"We're securing the area now. I've already got an alibi ready for Mr. Stark," Agent Coulson said.

"I'm more interested in who helped Obadiah Stane build the suit. All the scientist that Obadiah Stane hired have disappeared. I doubt he just killed them. He's been in touch with someone, and they've been supporting him from the shadows."

"You don't think it's the Ten Rings?" Agent Coulson asked.

"The Ten Rings do not have the resources nor the capability to build a massive suit like a tank. Nor can they make it operational. No, they merely make deals with people to supply them with weapons in exchange to attack their enemies. I have no doubt someone else is behind this mess and have been in contact with Obadiah Stane for years. For that, we need information. Did you get his phone?" Harry asked.

"We did; I just managed to confiscate it. I want you to do a full background check on everyone that Obadiah Stane had called within the last four months.

"What are you going to do?" Agent Coulson asked.

"I'll be around. I'll most likely be going through streams of data to find the people who helped Obadiah Stane. But through my network, not SHIELD's."

Agent Coulson said nothing, fully understanding what Raven was implying. He knew this incident shouldn't have happened, and SHIELD should have stepped in long ago. If Agent Coulson once had doubts about Miranda's warning of Hydra infiltrators hiding in SHIELD ranks, those doubts quickly vanished due to the recent events.

* * *

Nick Fury was sitting behind his desk, reading the report Agent Coulson sent in. As much as he wanted Tony Stark to keep his identity as Iron Man a secret, it was too much to ask for. Tony Stark publicly announced he was Iron Man, a name the media and local newspaper called him. Miranda had leaked the name of Raven to the public, and while Tony Stark was denying it, Raven was also receiving a lot of public praises and questions. Many wanted to know if he was a super soldier like the legendary Captain America.

If he was, Miranda wasn't saying and neither was Raven.

Fury wanted to push to know for sure, but he accepted their silence for another reason.

He was beginning to believe in what they had told him. Hydra was growing like a parasite inside SHIELD.

The death of Howard and Maria Stark should have been closely looked at by SHIELD since Howard Stark not only was a founder of SHIELD but also served on its committee board. The Director of SHIELD at the time was Mitchell Carson.

Fury was starting to wonder if Carson also had something to do with the Starks' death.

Ever since Raven discovered the Starks were assassinated and the order came from Obadiah Stane, he was sure former Director Mitchell Carson did a cleanup and not a very good one too. The missing defense documents should have raised red flags immediately. The most important thing was the mission Neo Serum.

Everything on the serum's development and creation had vanished without a trace.

What's more is that Mitchell Carson has also disappeared from the grid. He was nowhere to be found.

While many wanted to believe he was dead, Fury knew better. A man like Mitchell Carson, a former Head of SHIELD, had many skills and identities as well as the gift to disappear in case of an emergency.

Fury sighed as he thought back on the long history of SHIELD. It was created from the ashes of the S.S.R. Some would say its true founder was Captain Steve Rogers or as he was called: Captain America. Former Director Carter hinted SHIELD was named after the Vibranium Shield Captain Rogers carried with him. SHIELD carried on his belief to defend people no matter how important they are, whether it was one person, a city, or a nation of people. SHIELD was formed from the idea they deserve to be protected.

SHIELD's first Director was General Chester Phillips. He died shortly after the Korean War, allowing Agent Carter to become its second and only female director. In 1991, she was forced into retirement by the President of the United States, George H.W. Bush when the Soviet Union fell, stating that a Cold War and World War Two Veteran was no longer needed to lead SHIELD. Thus, Mitchell Carson became the third Head of SHIELD. However, he retired as well in 2001, the day after the September 11 attacks. A disgrace to national security, he was called. Then, Alexander Pierce, a powerful diplomat, became Head of Shield. Only he resigned his post in 2005 and promoted Nick Fury to Director of Shield after his successful, but illegal, rescue mission to get the hostages out, during the Bogotá hostage crisis.

Miranda's words came back to him.

"Hydra has had nearly sixty-five years of unrestraint access to SHIELD. Like a parasite, they regrew inside of SHIELD. The problem we have is that we don't know how high the chain of command goes."

There was no doubt Miranda's words were true. Recent events have forced him to believe the words of a stranger rather than a friend and colleague.

SHIELD was compromised. There was no doubt of that, and that meant knowing who to trust just became a lot harder.

Fury knew he had to play the fool but keep a vigilant eye out in case of trouble.

The negligence of Obadiah Stane's activities had forced him to reevaluate some SHIELD agents and their true loyalties. The incident at Stark Industries and the kidnapping of Tony Stark should not have happened in the first place.

Raven was another piece of the puzzle that he wasn't sure where to put him at. One thing was for sure, he wasn't Hydra nor did he have any relations to Hydra.

Miranda, who knew Raven's true origins, was keeping his background and abilities secret. She was also a woman who didn't let her emotions betray her. She was loyal to Raven, not to SHIELD. Normally, this would be a problem for him. However, this was starting to prove more of an asset than a problem.

Nick Fury wanted access to Ravencrest and their members. Perhaps, though, he could earn Raven's trust another way.

The more he thought about it, the more of a leader Raven was proving to be. Something about him caused Fury, a man of great caution, to just blindly trust him. Nick Fury paused; he would have to speak to Miranda privately about that.

Then there was the World Security Council. As always, they were proving to be a pain. They wanted to bring Raven in and question him about his abilities and see if they could duplicate his abilities.

Miranda's warning came to him about how even loyal agents can become enemies because they feel the difference in power. Power shouldn't be granted to those loyal but rather to a person's strength in character — for what they would do, rather than who they follow.

Fury knew this better than anyone. Loyalties can change, especially with no strong epicenter to hold a group together.

Raven was an epicenter. There was no doubt about that.

Fury paused, suddenly realizing something.

He finally understood how Hydra was able to survive so long without being detected. Their loyalties didn't come from brainwashing or ideas to conquer the world. It was a belief. They believed in something. It was something that no one but a Hydra agent would know. It's how they were able to move around undetected. It was because no one realized it.

Fury foresaw a great darkness coming, and Raven's strength and leadership skills was going to be needed more than ever.

That led to question what Fury believed in.

Not his nation, nor to his oaths he took.

Nick Fury sighed as he looked out the window. The sun had long set long ago, meaning that he had been thinking about this for over six hours.

He figured that he might as well get some sleep and figure out what to do tomorrow. One thing was for sure, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill needed to be in the loop. Contingency plans were going to be put into effect in case of a worst case scenario.

Hydra no doubt knew how to operate within SHIELD without detections. Fury needed to figure out how they were able to do it and how they were able to keep track of their members.

He prayed Raven would have some answers.

Perhaps, he should do a cleanup inside SHIELD, find out who was a traitor or those who were Hydra by doing a more secure profile check.

Getting up, Nick Fury turned off the light, ready to go home and get some much needed rest.

* * *

Author Notes: Hope everyone enjoys the chapter.

I will be following the mainstream of the movies, but I will be doing some of my own stories as well in the story as well.

Read and Review.


	8. Shadow Wars

**Magic and Might**

 **Chapter 08: Shadow Wars**

 **Phase Zero: Origins**

 **October 2010**

Agent Jasper Sitwell was a level seven SHIELD Agent and proud of what he did. He was also a Hydra Infiltrator, who believed in Hydra's foundation to the core of his beliefs.

So, he was fairly surprised to be called down to Deputy Director Maria Hill's office in the Triskelion.

"Agent Jasper Sitwell, level seven security clearance, I see you specialize in communications," Maria Hill said, looking at his SHIELD file.

"I'm also a Senior Analyst," Agent Sitwell said proudly.

"So I see. Top marks by your recruiters and trainers. This, however, has forced us to question some events that have happened under your watch," Maria Hill said.

"I don't follow," Jasper said.

"You were the Senior Agent who was supposed to be monitoring Tony Stark's security as well as threat assessment against Tony Stark in May. Do you want to tell me how you missed Obadiah's Stane contact to known terrorists, ordering an attack Mr. Stark?" Maria Hill asked.

"I was ordered to analyze any threats to Mr. Stark. I found none."

"Well, obviously, you screwed up because of the fact we have over a battalion of young Americans killed. Mr. Stark was taken captive. And, this all happened under your watch. Care to explain yourself, Agent Sitwell?"

If Jasper Sitwell was nervous before, it was nothing like how he was feeling now. He suddenly realized he had somehow screwed up and SHIELD was starting to ask questions.

"You are demoted to a level six agent and are placed under suspicion for six months and will have to go through reevaluation to return to active duty."

Jasper Sitwell didn't know what to do. All he could do was just nod his head, get up, and leave the room.

Maria Hill said nothing as she looked at Miranda Lawson.

"What do you think?" Maria Hill said.

"He didn't put up much of a fight nor did he really speak to defend himself. It will take time until we know for sure, but I advise that you keep a close eye on him."

"Let's see if Agent Coulson got any leads on Stane's unknown."

Agent Hill and Miranda reached the SHIELD Cypher Division where Agent Coulson was standing over a computer screen.

"Tell me you have some good news, Coulson," Hill said.

"Actually, I have bad news. Someone hacked into Obadiah Stane's phone and deleted everything," Coulson reported.

"When?" Hill said.

"Approximately eight hours ago."

"Obadiah Stane was already dead. It seems our third party has good skills with technology," Miranda said.

"Indeed, this should raise some concerns," Hill said.

"Lucky for us, Raven copied Obadiah's phone before the incident. Let's see if he managed to decrypt the phone's information," Miranda said calmly.

"Is Raven still in California?" Hill asked.

"He's going over some security details before he moves to his next assignment. Something about Obadiah Stane got him confused and wondering about Stane's contacts," Miranda replied.

"It's not over is it?" Coulson questioned.

"This could be the beginning." Miranda stated.

"The beginning of what?" Hill asked.

"That is what we need to find out," Coulson said.

At that time, Nick Fury walked in the room.

"Talk to me," Fury demanded.

"We got nothing, sir. Whoever is Obadiah Stane's contact, they erased all the information on his phone after his death. Our techs are still trying to figure out how they got access to his phone."

Miranda's phone began ringing, so she walked off to answer it. None of the SHIELD Agents said anything as she spoke on the phone. Apparently, it wasn't a long conversation.

"Well, this is interesting. It seems that some of Obadiah Stane's resources and money has disappeared," Miranda said, approaching them.

"How much are we talking about?" Nick Fury asked.

"Roughly about half a billion dollars is gone," Miranda replied evenly.

"Whoever has that can do some serious damage," Coulson said.

"The first question we need to do is find out who are Stane's contacts," Hill said.

"Raven just provided the answers," Miranda said, pulling out her phone and placing it on the table. Everyone turned to see the information.

"The Advance Idea Mechanics," Nick Fury said.

"Aren't they just crazy scientists who steal technology and sell it to warlords and terrorists?" Hill said.

"Obviously, there is more going on than SHIELD originally thought. They've been doing this for quite some time. Though, if we think about it, this does fit their m.o." Miranda said, appearing to have been in thought. "It would make sense they would approach a man like Obadiah Stane, who has resources and money. This also means Obadiah Stane would have rivals and enemies. They would approach him as a friend, who shares common interests. I think A.I.M. has been at this for quite some time. The question I have, though, is who else have they been in contact with."

"You think they're others are involved?" Hill said.

"We have to find them first," Coulson said.

"Hill, I want you to keep an eye on anything that involves A.I.M. This kind of security threat shouldn't have been ignored in the past. Find out what they've been up to and who they've been in contact with."

"That might be easier than we think. Raven sent something that you would find interesting," Miranda said easily. The imagine of a strange shape appeared. It was clearly a formula, but they couldn't make heads or tails as to what it was."

"What is that?" Nick Fury asked.

"I'm not surprised you don't know. In the science world, this is a myth. However, it appears to have some truths. It's called the Extremis. It greatly enhances physical capabilities and intelligent. However, there are side effects. For one, it burns your body up to the point you start to become a living bomb capable of destroying an entire city block. The Creator of this is Doctor Maya Hansen. She disappeared in 1999," Miranda said.

"We got a start. Now, we need to find the fish," Fury stated.

"I'll cross reference the Network with SHIELD information on AIM to find any bases they may have and the identity of their scientist. Hopefully, we'll find something that will lead us to finding their main base," Miranda said.

"In the meantime, what do we do about Stark?" Hill said.

"I'll put Agent Romanoff on him," Nick Fury said.

"You know she's going to hate you for that, sir," Coulson said.

"Oh, I know. I'll have Agent Barton and Raven team up for the time being. Banner has been spotted by the U.S. Military, and Ross is determined to capture him again," Fury stated.

"How did he find him? I thought we had Ross tagged," Hill said.

"An elderly man was poisoned from a light dose of gamma radiation, and Ross was able to pinpoint Banner's location. My concern is that Ross isn't concerned about civilian casualties if the monster gets loose and goes on a rampage," Fury replied.

"We have our own profile on Ross. He is not a man who should be after Banner."

"Look, I'll do my best to shut him down and contain him, but that might take some time as Ross does have friends in the right place. The World Security Council is one of them since they like Ross and how he handles things."

"Well this could be problematic. However, we could send in Agent Barton and Raven as supervisors to General Ross's operation to recapture Banner," Miranda said.

"I'll get on that right away," Fury stated.

"Something tells me things are going to go south in a big way. We need to be prepared for damage control when things do go south. Also, if we send agents to supervise General Ross, then we need to have a ligament excuse," Miranda said.

"National security. We can use that. If we believe that the national security threat of Ross's actions are out of line, then Agent Barton can overrule him, even arrest him," Coulson said.

"Send them over."

* * *

"Joe, what's this?" General Ross said, looking at the Quinjet that was landing.

"A gift from Director Fury. Two SHIELD agents will be coming along," the Army Major General reported.

"This is my op. Fury has no right…" Ross retorted.

"It's out of my hands," the General said.

Ross said nothing as he watched the two SHIELD agents approach him. One was wearing a quiver with a compound bow. He scoffed at the thought of a man walking around with a bow. A good assault rifle would be better. The other, however, caused him to slightly person was dressed in all black with a black mask and a hood with a beak like shape at the end. He was starting to make out that he had some kind of armor.

Ross knew at once who he was. How could he not. He's been all over the news.

Raven.

Some would consider him to be a super soldier in league with Captain America.

"General Ross," the quiver man said the moment he approached him. Ross was able to detect no respect in his tone of voice, but he said his name and title out of being professional.

"I thank you, gentlemen, for making such a long trip, but it really wasn't necessary. I have everything under control."

"Not when the nation's national security is at risk," the bowman said. Ross froze slightly but quickly regained his composure.

"I assure you that Fury doesn't need to send his agents into this…"

"Banner is considered to be a national security risk. We were sent to assure that things will go alright," the bowman said.

"Look, I know you're following orders, but tell Fury…"

"Your track record with chasing Doctor Banner speaks for itself, General," Raven said, speaking for the first time. "Every time you chase him, he turns into that thing and all hell breaks loose. Director Fury wants to take this op with another approach. Unless, of course, you'd rather risk everything when you're putting the nation's national security at stake and have that thing rampage into a city full of civilians," Raven said. "That's more than just your career on the line, General. We were sent to make sure the national security of the world isn't jeopardized by your foolish actions," Raven finished.

Ross was at a loss. He didn't know how to respond. Nick Fury managed to out rank him when it came to national security. That meant he wouldn't get the monster like he wanted. It would go to SHIELD. Perhaps, he could convince the World Security Council to be let in on the project to recreate the Super Soldier Project, assuming that they haven't already done so.

"Very well, but understand this, I'm in charge of this op," Ross said in his boss like voice.

"Only until we decide otherwise," Raven said. The two agents said nothing more as they turned around and left.

Ross grabbed a paper and crushed it in frustration. This was not going well for him. SHIELD was starting to get involved.

* * *

Heimdall's sight was something he was proud of. He could see across the nine realms without any difficulty.

So, it came a surprise to him when he saw something that flickered for a second before vanishing from his gaze.

After staring for more than two weeks, he was finally able to confirm what he saw, and then he went to do what he hadn't done in a thousand years.

He left his post to speak to the All-Father.

"Heimdall, you have never left your post once," Odin said in surprise.

"No reason has ever required me to leave my post. I, however, have not abandoned my duties, All-Father," Heimdall answered calmly.

"Yet, you stand in the throne room. The last time you stood here was after the Battle of Jotunheim a thousand years ago. What do I have for this honor?" Odin asked.

"An ancient ally has appeared, my king. A Seidmadr has reemerged," Heimdall said. The reaction was as he expected.

"Impossible! They vanished a thousand years ago. The Frost Giants killed them all," Odin said.

"Or so we were lead to believe. They did suffer great losses. It is possible that they hid themselves for protection," Heimdall stated.

"Are you certain?" Odin asked.

"I am, my liege," Heimdall answered at once.

Odin sank into his chair and held his staff tightly.

"An ancient ally to reappear. This could be a dark sign," Odin muttered.

"He calls himself Rok."

Odin paled greatly.

"That is not a good sign indeed."

"It may be possible, my league, that he merely carries the weight and sadness of his people," Heimdall said.

"What do you ask of me?" Odin said.

"We Asgardians take pride in honoring our allies. I respectfully ask that you honor the treaty you made with their people in the ancient days."

"Violence is not their way."

"Yet, I am not the only one to have noticed. Others will seek him like wolves to a feast," Heimdall stated.

"A task of great importance this is," Frigga stated as she walked into the room.

"My queen," Heimdall said.

"We must send someone who is both a great warrior and can represent the throne of Asgard," Frigga said.

"The Throne has two heirs. Perhaps one of them can go," Odin suggested.

"Loki has vanished from my sight once again. And Thor, perhaps Thor is not the right man for this task," Heimdall stated.

"Knowing my eldest son, he would just pick a fight with the Seidmadr instead of speaking to him," Odin said with a small laugh.

"What of Lady Sif? She has proven herself a great warrior and is, out of all the best Asgardian Warriors, the most level headed," Frigga said.

"Very well. Send for her immediately, and have her meet this Seidmadr immediately," Odin said. "And let us pray that the Seidmadr honors the pact of the ancients," Odin said sadly.

* * *

Author Notes: SHIELD is trying to reach Banner first, and Asgard is aware of Harry's presence.

Seidmadr means Sorcerer in Norse

Rok means Raven in Norse


	9. Banner

**Magic and Might**

 **Chapter 09: Banner**

 **Phase Zero: Origins**

 **November 2010**

Harry sighed as General Ross explained to his team that the man they were supposed to capture had stolen military secrets.

This, of course, was a lie. Doctor Banner had stolen nothing from the U.S. Military and spent his life running because of Ross' incapability of letting him go. What Ross wanted was Banner's body. He wanted the ability to become an enhanced monster and to find a way to control it.

Harry knew from his own experience that this desire only led to disaster.

Harry said nothing, though, as he got off the plane and quickly stepped out into the streets of Rio.

Harry wanted to approach Doctor Banner first before any kind of fight broke out.

However, it would seem that Ross had other ideas instead of finding a peaceful solution. This wasn't unexpected as Ross apparently wanted to leave a body trail.

So, Harry was stuck in a minivan, watching a security cam footage of the team approaching Doctor Banner's apartment. The sound of a dog barking could be heard.

The men moved quickly into the apartment where Banner was rumored to have been staying. They were sent in with tranquilizers to subdue him.

"Target has escaped. He's on the ground," the team reported.

"He clearly had an escape route ready, General," Harry said.

"Find him," General Ross ordered into the mic.

"Hawkeye with me," Harry said, getting out of the van.

Barton didn't say a word as he got out and then up onto the roof. He quickly scanned the area before jumping down onto the next roof.

Harry quickly walked through the streets of Rio, grabbing a drink and looking around.

Doctor Banner already had this place scouted and knew it better than Ross' men. There was also the chance he was friendlier with the locals, which meant that if things went south, which he knew there was no doubt it would, Banner had the terrain advantage, and if possible, local gang support.

This was something General Ross had clearly overlooked, and it would cost him greatly.

"Found him," Blonskey reported.

Harry took off running after the black ops where Harry could see Doctor Banner running in a red sweater.

Harry jumped onto the roof and quickly followed the black ops soldiers through the streets.

Banner shouted something in Portuguese, causing some of the people to move aside and throw obstacles in the path of Ross' soldiers, resulting in them tripping and falling.

It was clear he had good relations with the people as many of them were starting to get involved.

Banner disappeared through a corner before running through some laundry. This made visibly on Banner and the area difficult.

Harry was correct about Banner as several soldiers didn't see the edge and fell three stories down, breaking their legs.

Harry didn't fall victim to the trap and was able to continue after the doctor.

Banner sprinted down a street before he disappeared into a pub. Harry jumped down and several people turned to stare at him.

Ignoring the stares, he walked forward, senses on high alert since he had no intentions of fighting the big guy. His best strategy was to calm Banner down and talk to him. He would only subdue him as a last resort and avoid the other guy in an attempt to not get crushed.

"Boss," Cortana said in his earpiece.

"Did you finally crack into the Ross' files?" Harry asked.

"I have. General Ross clearly is a criminal as he had Doctor Banner create the weapon that created him. He told him he wanted to create a resistance to radiation when in truth he wanted to create a new lethal weapon. Ross then had the designs tested on Doctor Banner himself. However, during the rampage, the data and information regarding its creation was lost," Cortana said.

"That means someone who was a part of the project knew what Ross was up to and took the data to ensure that Ross couldn't replicate the project. That's why he wants Banner. He wants him to replicate the project, to mass produce an army of unstable monsters. That's why Banner has been running. This project could in fact result in starting World War III."

"NATO has been looking to recreate the Super Soldier Serum, especially with the Red Guardian somewhere out there."

Harry stopped walking and just stood where he was, taking that piece of information in.

The Red Guardian was created around the same time as Captain America but fought the Nazi's on the Soviet front. He was every bit Captain America's equal. He was the current commander of HAMMER's Thunderbolts, an unknown squadron for an unknown reason. Information on the squad alone was heavily classified and was only given access to need to know personnel.

Harry hadn't had any encounters yet with the Thunderbolts. They dealt with problems, mostly within the Middle East and the majority of the Eastern Europe countries that connected with Eurasia.

"Ross is asking for more trouble than what he knows. He could very well start a war if he gets his hands on Banner. See to it that the proper channels shut him down immediately," Harry said.

"What should I report?" Cortana asked.

"Ross' project makes the subject nearly indestructible but also highly unstable and very violent. Also note that Ross intends to make an army of these things even though he is fully aware he can't control them," Harry said.

"I'm on it," Cortana replied.

"Can find out who he has been talking to? Who are his friends? Discredit him every way possible. I want every light shining on him. Also, tag all his communications," Harry said.

"Should I get someone from Ravencrest to follow him?" Cortana asked.

"No, as good as they are, they aren't the ones for the job. Send someone from the Creed to follow him."

"The Assassin's? Are you sure that's wise?" Cortana asked.

"I would not think it wise unless there was no other choice. We may be forced to eliminate Ross in the future. I want the Assassin's to keep a close eye on him at all times."

"I'll notify them immediately," Cortana said.

Harry noticed Banner running through the crowd, forcing Harry to give chase once more.

Banner turned the corner, disappearing. Harry paused, looking around and saw that the chain on a gate had been disturbed. Harry slipped through the gate and scanned his surroundings, quickly realizing that this was the factory that Banner had been working at, meaning that Banner was bound to know his way around the place even better.

Harry approached the building, still keeping an eye out. It was pitch black, but he could see just fine.

A shadow moved above him, and he looked up to see Ross' black ops team moving above him.

Harry withdrew deep into the shadows; this was easy for him as he was wearing all black saronite armor. Harry's eyes moved around the factory to see what would happen.

"Eyes on target," one of the operatives reported.

"Shoot now!" Ross shouted.

The sound of the suppressed gunshots echoed in Harry's ears as they fired every tranquilizer they had. Harry watched Banner hit the ground, twitching.

Suddenly, Banner stopped moving then his right hand sprang into action, grabbing the locker and squeezing it, destroying it in an instant. The man started crying out as his body mass was growing.

"Something is happening," one of the team members said.

"Fire every tranq you got!" Ross shouted into the mic.

The team opened fire, but it seemed to have no effect. Banner was now thrashing about on the ground as his body continued to grow in size and mass.

"We've lost visual. Switching to mags," the team leader reported.

It was clear to Harry that the metamorphosis Banner was going through caused his body to burn out the drugs in the tranquilizer.

While the team couldn't see it, Harry saw Banner become the Other Guy, who stood nearly nine feet tall.

The Other Guy screamed and pulled the catwalk apart like it was nothing. The soldiers fell to the first level, but Harry saw that Emil Blonsky managed to move out the way.

"Boss," Cortana suddenly said in his earpiece.

"Now is not a good time," Harry replied, hoping the Other Guy wouldn't take notice of him.

"Boss, it's Wolverine. He says it's urgent."

Harry paused. Wolverine never sought help from him.

"Put him through," Harry said. He stepped back and watch as the black ops team started chasing the Other Guy.

"Hey, Raven, I need a huge favor," Wolverine said.

"This is rare, Logan. You never ask for help or for favors. Normally, I'm the one asking you for help," Harry said.

"Yeah, well, I'm in need of some assistance. Fury said you would help."

Harry paused at Wolverine's word.

"Fury is involved?" Harry said, carefully.

"Not really. I called him, and he directed me to you. I mentioned that I work with you before, but I feel it's best that you return to Hollow's Way in New York."

"How much time are you giving me?" Harry asked.

"Be here in two days. And don't ask me why, but Fury said you would want to be a part of this. Something about how this is your show," Wolverine said.

"I'll see when I can get there. I'm currently trying to avoid the Other Guy."

"Hulk? You're fighting the Hulk?" Wolverine said surprised.

"Not really. But, he's tearing through Ross' men like nothing," Harry said, watching the Hulk grab a fork lift and throw it like it was a baseball.

"I shouldn't be surprised that Ross is involved. He's got a sick obsession over the Hulk. I was sent by SHIELD to obtain the Hulk back in the Canadian Wilderness a couple years back. Toughest fight of my life."

"Good to know. I'm not going to tangle with him," Harry said.

Hulk paused and turned around, looking at Harry. Harry could see the glowing green eyes through the darkness.

"Or maybe I am." Harry cursed his luck.

Hulk launch himself forward, and Harry didn't have the time to run. Instead, he brought his arms up to block the incoming blow.

Harry knees buckled as he was crushed down. Even with two arms, he could barely hold the Hulk back.

Harry gathered his psionic energy and launched forward, throwing himself into the Hulk's overgrown chest and sending him flying backwards and through the factory wall. When Harry came to a stop and was able to regain his surroundings, he looked up to see the Hulk disappear between the trees, the beast's roar piercing the once silent air.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

 **New York City SHIELD Facility: Hollow's Way**

Harry walked into the facility, surprised to see how empty it was. He opened a door to find Nick Fury and a woman, whose name he did not know.

"Well, I see this is a shadow meeting," Harry said, walking forward. "Where's Logan?" Harry asks.

"I'm here," Wolverine said from behind Harry, having just came in.

"Weapon X!" the woman gasped out loud.

Wolverine growled dangerously.

"What did you call me?!" he snarled as his retractable adamantium claws came out.

"Calm yourself, Logan," Nick Fury quickly said. Harry noticed for the first time the man was looking stern and uneasy. "This woman has come to me with quiet the tale. She has already told me it. Now it is time for you both to hear it. Raven, I believe you would want to hear this as well."

Harry said nothing as Wolverine moved to be beside him. He looked towards the opened laptop on a table that displayed a paused video.

"My name is Doctor Sarah Kinney. I work for, or I used to work for, a government project known as X-Factor. It is the successor of the dead project Weapon X. However, the goal of the project was the same — create a perfect weapon. We decided to grow a weapon instead of taking one off the streets. We thought we had the perfect DNA to grow one — yours, Weapon X."

"You what!" Wolverine shouted.

"The DNA Weapon X had on you was badly damaged. Twenty-two times we tried to clone you, and twenty-two times we failed. Before we attempted our twenty-third try, I noticed that while a large portion of your DNA was damaged, your Y chromosome wasn't so badly damaged. I suggested we create a female. My superiors rejected the offer. Stating they wanted an exact duplicate of the original. I ignored them and injected some of my own DNA into yours. I also injected a woman's DNA from a person that goes by Silverfox as well. The process excelled greatly."

"You're saying that you cloned me?!" Wolverine growled. His adamantium claws came out again.

"Logan," Nick Fury said.

"We did. She resided almost six years in a test tube. Then we trained her. She was given no love or comfort. The results were horrible."

"You did what?" Harry half shouted. Having gone through a similar process with the Dursley's and his childhood, he couldn't believe anyone would do such a thing to a child willingly.

"With no love and no attachment, only focus on being a weapon. She had become very violent. She excelled too well in her training. They kept pushing her, trying to push her past her limits. Then when she was fourteen, she went through the Adamantium Process."

"You attach Adamantium to her?!" Wolverine shouted.

"I didn't. The others wanted to. They wanted her to be like the original. Now, she's loose, running around somewhere in the city."

"You mean you created a monster," Nick Fury stated.

"No," Harry said. Everyone turned to look at him. "She isn't aware of who or what she is. She doesn't know how to find answers either. She's scared," Harry said calmly. He himself was scared when he discovered who he was and answers did not come easily for his own identity.

"Can you track her?" Nick Fury asked.

"I'm sure we can. It will take time, but I'm sure she'll seek us out as well. We may be the only ones with answers and who can truly understand her," Harry stated calmly.

"I'm going to keep this off the books until I know how things are going to play out," Fury stated.

"One more thing, Fury, I'm sure you've already heard that General Ross has blamed the Harlem incident on Banner."

"Yes, the World Security Council has already sent out the 'official' reports," Fury said.

"Those reports are lies, and you know it. Ross managed to recreate the monster, and this time, the monster brought down a city. If Banner takes the blame for this, then Blonsky will be set free."

"What would you have me do?"

"Stop it in its tracks. Banner saved countless lives. He shouldn't have been punished for his actions, nor the actions of another man. If Ross is left unchecked, then he will create more of those monsters that can't be controlled or stopped." Harry paused and gives Fury a stern look. "We got lucky this time. We may not be so lucky the next time," Harry said as he lets those words sink into Fury.

"I'll put a stop to it," Nick Fury promised.

"Let's find her," Wolverine said as Harry turned around, and the two walked out the building.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Okay, Harry's physical strength is greater than Captain America's. Remember in chapter two, Miranda told him he didn't just have the Super Soldier Serum injected into him, he was also generically enhanced to the highest possible point for a human. His strength is close to Thor's. Thor is stronger, but other than Hulk, he is the only one who can rival Thor in strength.

I know many of you are excited and happy that I'm bringing Wolverine into this. But like I stated earlier, there are no mutants in this. Wolverine in this story is an Enhance.

The reason for this is because, if I added mutants to the story, I would have a lot of characters that I would have to deal with, and I don't want to. Some mutants will be added to the story as Enhance individuals.

Suggestions are welcome!

X-23/Talon - Laura Kinney is one of my favorite X-MEN!

Please Note With College classes starting, I will not be able to update as much as I want to.


	10. X-23

**Magic and Might**

 **Chapter 10: X-23**

 **Phase Zero: Origins**

Harry and Wolverine had spent the last two weeks searching the city for any signs of X-23. The only clue they found was a bar that had its occupants ripped to shreds. However even Wolverine couldn't seem to track her scent. She was somehow able to mask and hide it from him.

"Any word from your network?" Wolverine asks as they exit the local park.

"Not yet. I have eyes looking everywhere for her, but she is skilled at hiding and avoiding any eyes from finding her." Harry said.

"You think she's onto us?" Wolverine asks.

"It's best to assume she is. She isn't staying anywhere public, that's for sure. Let's try some of the abandoned subway tunnels."

"Want to split up, and cover more ground?" Wolverine stated.

"Just don't engage her unless engaged upon. Remember we're here to help her." Harry said as he turns and walks towards the edge of the city where he knew he would find an abandoned shaft under a bridge.

It didn't take Harry long to arrive. He slowly walks in aware that if she were inside, she would not take kindly to any intrusion.

Harry walks in slowly and could tell the place hadn't been checked in on for months. He finally reaches the end where he could see a large room shaped like a bunker was at the end.

Harry would have dismissed this room had it not been for the signs that someone was living here. A backpack was on the ground and a small table was set up with some very impressive tech and gadgets. Harry walks forward and looks at the gadgets. They were impressive. Small bombs capable of blowing off doors, and other devices that seemed to have been customized.

It was clear that someone was staying here and they had black ops training and gear. Better gear than any current black ops from any country. This stuff could rival S.H.I.E.L.D. technology. Even H.A.M.M.E.R. black ops who would use this type of equipment wouldn't have been in this place.

Harry paused when he felt something behind him.

"Not many people are capable of sneaking up on me." Harry said as he turns around. A young figure who was very small, about five feet tall, stood there. Harry noticed two metal claws were slowly coming out of the person's knuckles.

"I was hoping we could talk." Harry stated.

The young figure leaps forward and brings down one claw in an attempt to remove Harry's head from his body.

Harry leaps to the side avoiding the blow. The attacker wasn't done and she proved to be fast. Faster than any human. Harry jumps to the side but his attacker was light on her feet and swung her claw at Harry, narrowly slashing his chest.

Harry brings out his bō staff and enlarged its size to the point it was as tall as he was. However, the attacker's metal claws had cut his bō staff in half. Harry however used that moment to kick the person in the gut. The girl grunted as she slid backwards and held her gut.

Harry moves forward and avoid the claw to his head. Harry ducks the next blow with his arm this time and kicks X-23 again causing her to stumble backwards.

She was a skilled fighter. However, her lack of experience was showing. Harry would guard her first blows before kicking her backwards.

It got to the point after the twentieth kick in the gut were she finally fell to her knee and was panting. She removes her mask and glares at Harry. It was hard to tell what she was feeling. At first glance Harry thought she was angry and maybe even hated him for besting her. However, as he looks closer, he realized she was frustrated with herself.

"Are you ready to talk, or do you want to have another go?" Harry said.

"Why are you here?" She snaps.

Harry didn't blame her for not having people skills. She most likely didn't have any interactions with other people before.

"I am here for you X-23." Harry answers truthfully.

"Don't call me that!" X-23 shouted. "I'm not a number!"

"Then what do I call you?" Harry asks politely.

She said nothing but glares at him.

"I'm not here to capture you, I'm here to talk." Harry said. He walks over to the wall and sits down. She eyed him the entire time. It was clear she didn't know if she could trust him.

"Let's start with the simple question, do you know where you are?" Harry asks.

"Outside of New York City." She said.

"I know you ran away from the Facility. What do you intend to do?" Harry asks her.

She glares at him. Her green eyes pierce through Harry's own. Finally, she retracts her blades and she looks at him.

"I don't know. I've been outside before. They tried to teach me to blend in, but I saw people having freedom. I guess I want to be free." She said.

"You have seen others in freedom for so long that you know you were being held captive. I can understand that, you're like a bird who desires to spread her wings. And you can't do that in a cage." Harry said calmly.

"How would you know? You don't know anything about me." She proclaimed.

"You're right. I don't." Harry said in a strong voice. "I can only imagine what your life has been like. I do know that every night you hug yourself wishing for your pain to go away. That someone would come take you away so that you could be happy. Have a family where you can laugh and smile. I know you wish you had the strength to undo what has been done to you. That you desire to find happiness with someone. But you have a hard time trusting others because you have no connections with anyone." Harry said.

She only glares at him.

"How do you know these things?" She finally asks.

"It was the same thing I went through when I had to go through my pain." Harry answers truthfully. "I do not know your pain. I can however, relate to it. I thought my life was messed up, but when I heard your story I realized that you had gone through too much. And you never had someone by your side. I do know this; you are being hunted. Whoever those behind the Facility really are, and I have my suspicions about who they really are, they will attempt to find you. I can hide you from them." Harry said calmly.

"You can't, no one can hide me from them. They will continue to hunt me forever." She claimed.

"You'd be surprise on how well I can hide people. I know many governments are searching me but they can't find me. If things happen, it's because I normally let them happen. No one will find you unless I want them too."

She paused and sniffs the air a couple of times.

"Someone is coming." She said as she unsheathes her claws.

Harry gets up and turns to the only entrance and could make out the shadow of someone approaching.

X-23 moves forward to strike the unknown person but three metal claws appeared and block her blow.

"Stop." Harry said as X-23 leaps back in a defensive stance.

Harry walks forward and could see someone walking forward in a black outfit.

"Wolverine." Harry said as Logan walks into the dim light.

"I got worried when you didn't come back. So I tracked you here. I see you found her." He said.

"She greeted me the same way you first did." Harry said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I remember that day. I'm surprise you found her." Wolverine said as he looks at her.

"What can I say? I have the devil's luck." Harry replies.

"Ain't that the truth. You know Gambit says his luck is better." Logan said.

"Anyway, this is Logan, better known as Wolverine. He is in many ways you father." Harry said.

"I know who is he." She said in a stern voice.

"Look kid, I had no knowledge of your existence until two weeks ago," Logan answered.

"It's true. The moment we found out about you, we started searching for you. Like I told you before, we mean you no harm. Everything I told you was true. We can help you, but only if you let us." Harry said.

She finally stands up straight and retracts her claws back.

"I'll be sending you to Xavier's school. For the time being, you should be safe there." Harry said the moment he was sure things had cooled down.

"What of Fury and SHIELD?" Logan asks.

"Its best we say we let her go. If SHIELD gets their hands on her, I have a general idea of what the World Security Council will do to her. Fury may not be the most honest man. But even he doesn't have a cruel heart. He would never use a child for war." Harry answers calmly.

"Do you have any other clothes?" Logan asks her after looking at her for a few seconds.

"These are the only clothes the Facility ever gave me." She answers.

"Right, Logan will take you shopping for clothes." Harry said quickly.

"The hell I will bub!" Logan retorted strongly.

Harry only smiles knowing full well both of them did not want to take a girl shopping.

"Let's get out of here." Harry said as X-23 gets up and grabs a bag putting in all her equipment and gear inside.

They walk outside with all their senses on high alert. Wolverine having move experience was sniffing the area to make sure they were truly alone. His ears listening to the winds for the slightest sound of a disturbance.

"It seems we're alone." Wolverine said finally.

"Take care of yourself." Harry said turning to X-23.

"Laura." She said.

Harry blinks as he looks at her.

"The name Doctor Kinney gave me, it's Laura." She said as she finally introduces herself properly.

"Laura, I'll remember that." Harry said with a smile.

Laura and Logan said their goodbyes and Harry went to meet Nick Fury.

 **New York City SHIELD Center – The Hotel**

Harry walks into Fury's temporary office and could see Nick Fury talking to Agent Hill.

"Did you find her?" Fury asks looking up at Harry.

"I did." Harry said calmly.

"Where is she?" Fury seemed eager to meet the girl.

"She's on the road with Logan."

"What?!" Fury half shouted but he looks angrier than normal. "She is too dangerous to be left out there. She should be evaluated and put on the index."

"She's been through enough. She needs to be a kid for once. If you take her in, you're no better than the Facility that kept her in captivity." Harry shot back.

Fury paused and gritted his teeth.

"Did she give you anything on the Facility at least?" Fury asks.

"She did. She had a lot of intel on them. Though we may need to move fast on it. Some of the intel matches those from Obadiah Stane's phone. This means he had been funding them, or at the very least was associated with them." Harry said as he puts an USB down on Fury's desk.

"This is a welcome break. It could give us insight on what we're dealing with."

"I recommend mobilizing teams fast. I get the feeling these guys are not amateurs as we think. They could have left the area or are in the process of cleaning out."

Fury nodded his head. He understood what Harry was saying. Action needed to be done quickly.

"Finish analyzing the rest of the information. We need to know where else these people have been operating at."

"I'm on it." Harry said as he turns to leave the office.

The moment Harry left the building he was already on the phone.

"Miranda, it's me, it's time to open up our project." Harry said calmly and then hangs up his phone.

Harry slowly walks into his apartment only to see a strange woman standing by the window looking outside. She was wearing strange armor with a shield and sword.

Harry grabs his bō staff and enlarges it to its full length.

"Who are you?" Harry demands.

"I have come a long way to meet you Seidmadr." She said turning around to face him. Harry looked into her blue eyes and could see she wasn't someone to trifle with. His grip on his bō staff became tighter when he realized he could be in for a tough fight.

* * *

Beta'd by Pegueror

Author Notes: I am so sorry to all my faithful readers for the long wait. But my originally beta had abandon the story. I hope everyone enjoys. I'm still setting things up.


	11. The Goddess of War

**Magic and Might**

 **Chapter 11: The Goddess of War**

 **Phase Zero: Origins**

Harry stares at the strange woman in front of him. At first glance, he would have assumed she was a cosplay girl. However, his senses warn him the outfit she was wearing wasn't for the show but rather it was the real deal. She also had the look of a seasoned warrior.

Harry senses were on high alert and he was sure if he was an animal his senses would be screaming at him to run. He could feel it in his bone that someone like a dragon was standing before him.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Harry asks.

"I am Lady Sif of Asgard. As I stated, I have come a long way to meet you Seidmadr." She said.

Harry tried to take in what she had said. Sif, she said her name was Lady Sif of Asgard.

While he loved Norse Mythology as a child, however, he was sure they were just stories. Now someone was standing here claiming to be the legendary War Goddess.

"What is Seidmadr?" Harry asks gripping his bō staff and holds it in a defensives position. It was clear it was a Norse word, but it was a word he was unfamiliar with.

She blinks as if she didn't hear him correctly.

"You are a Seidmadr, in your native tongue it would be what you call a Sorcerer," Sif replies.

"That doesn't explain what you are doing here or why you broke into my home," Harry said. This place was a secret only known to Miranda.

Sif blinks before she gives him a hard cold stare.

"You don't know," Sif said in a slow tone of voice.

Harry didn't say a word as Sif explain the ancient treaty between Migard's Sorcerers and the Realm of Asgard. A treaty that was over a thousand years old. It was formed shortly after the Frost Giants of Jotunheim attack on Midgard when Earth was faced with the possibility a second ice age. The sorcerers were peaceful but they were powerful. However, they alone couldn't face the threat of the Frost Giants. That is when Asgard came to them and assisted them in driving back the Frost Giants. One day, the Frost Giants manage to ambush the Sorcerer's and it was believed they were wipe out. The treaty, however, was still intact as it clearly states the sorcerers would provide aid to Asgard if Asgard calls upon them as well as the fact the Asgardians will come to their aid should they need aid.

"So I take it here you need my help and Asgard needs my help?" Harry asks.

"No. Heimdall has reported you'll be entering battle again. I am to provide aid. If you still stand by the ancient treaty our two people sign."

"So in return for your people's assistance, I must provide assistance in return," Harry said.

"That is the ancient treaty," Sif said.

"I don't understand, if your people are so powerful, why would you need my help?" Harry asks.

"The All-Father told me the Seidmadr was a powerful ally. Even he was wary of their strength. He knew they were a proud people but they would be dangerous to fight alone."

"Doesn't mean I have to value it," Harry replied.

Sif stares at Harry strongly.

"What does this treaty entail?" Harry asks.

"It basically means that we will come to your aid if you agree to come to ours. The All-Father has also agreed to provide you and anyone of your choosing sanctuary should you request it. Asgard will honor the call to battle should you have need of us, in return you and your companions honor the call of battle if Asgard has need of you."

Harry glares at Sif as he took this in.

Just by judging Sif from her base appearance, she was a skilled warrior and strong. That includes what the legends say about her. If she was real, then some truth about her power had to be real as well.

He would gain powerful allies if he agreed to these terms.

On the other hand, it would mean fighting their battles and that was something he wasn't really interested in.

However, the war with the Illusive Man could destroy the world. He was going to need powerful allies that couldn't be bought or spied on easily.

"A battle is coming, did this Heimdall say where?" Harry asks.

"He only said you would know," Sif said.

Harry sighs as he lowers his bō staff and rubs the back of his head.

"I'm still searching for the base. Supposedly used by an organization calling itself A.I.M. So far my search has led me to believe it's on an island in the Pacific Ocean. There are many uncharted islands out there so it makes sense. However, I have people who have reported of a base in Nevada. I'm trying to figure out what base I should attack and see how they respond." Harry said. He closes his eyes as he recalled the reports he got. He opens his eyes and looks serious. "As much as you are here to provide aid, there is much I have to tell you. The world has changed in the past thousand years." Harry said.

Sif said nothing as Harry explain the history and what was going on recently. Publicly things were smooth, however, Harry told her the real war was being fought in the shadows. Organizations and powerful men attempting to conquer the world. He fought for the people and the right to be free. Having no ties to Governments of the World.

"Asgard loyalty isn't to the Governments of the World, our alliance only stands with you and any champions you have," Sif stated.

"I'm not really the type to bow before another. Nor do I want others to bow before me." Harry stated.

"So, where are your allies?" Sif said.

"There someone I have to introduce you to first," Harry said calmly.

Nick Fury walked in the room with Maria Hill and Phil Coulson.

"I see you brought a friend." Fury stated calmly.

"Not exactly," Harry said as he slowly explains who Sif was.

"You expect me to believe Sif is the same Sif from the Norse Mythology." Nick Fury stated.

"That's up for you to decide mortal. I am here for the Seidmadr." Sif said.

"What?" was all Fury could say.

"Apparently my ancestors once made a treaty with the Asgardians. And to this day, the treaty is still in effect."

"What does this treaty imply?" Fury asks.

Harry knew Fury wanted to see if he could take advantage of this treaty for himself.

"It's simple. Basically, the Asgardians will watch my back and come to my aid in return I do the same for them when they have need of me." Harry stated.

"Our treaties are only with him. Not with any of these governments of the world." Sif replies calmly.

Fury only eye narrowed. It was clear he didn't like that. However even he had to obey the treaties. Unless he wanted to start a war, then he would get thrown in the fire.

"Who is coming on this op?" Harry asks.

"This is a specific recon mission. Agent Coulson will be the head of this op. Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff will also be coming."

"Not Tony Stark?" Harry said surprisingly.

"Tried to get him involved. Said something he had other priorities." Nick Fury said.

"I bet he's figured it out that the chest piece is slowly killing him," Harry replies.

"You knew?" Fury said in surprise.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out that the ARC Reactor with palladium would kill the wielder. Palladium can be poisonous if not handle correctly. If Stark doesn't find a cure then he's going to die a painful death." Harry replies.

"Agent Romanoff has stated he has begun to give away all of his things." Nick Fury stated.

"He's impulsive and very energetic. He is not the type of person you want in the Avengers." Harry said in a strong voice.

"Iron Man could be a great asset." Nick Fury said.

"There is no denying that, but Tony Stark doesn't understand the meaning of functioning as a team member. He is like a cowboy, always goes in, shooting everything without realizing the damage he is causing. No amount of training is going to change that type of behavior." Harry argues.

"I'll put it into consecration. In the mean time, this is something you might want to see." Nick Fury said as he pulls out a tablet and shows a picture to Harry.

"Is this for real?" Harry asks.

"Our men have confirmed it themselves." Nick Fury stated.

"Captain America alive and well. I thought he was MIA in World War II."

"Our men found him last night. He's still in a coma, but he's expected to make a full recovery." Fury replies.

"Now the mission, I think it wise to attack the base near Guam, while watching for movement from the Nevada base. We're still not sure how these two bases are connected with each other."

"Shouldn't we attack both bases?" Coulson said.

"The moment one comes under attack, the other may respond immediately. I rather see how they respond before we move in on Nevada." Harry said.

"Then get your team ready." Nick Fury stated.

Harry, Miranda, Sif along with Coulson, Barton, and Romanoff were on the Quinjet heading towards the island off Guam.

"Our satellites have pinpointed the base that is built within the island's small mountain. We also don't have any information on the base itself. Meaning we have to download a schematic of the base the moment we arrive. The number of hostiles is also unknown." Phil Coulson says as he started the mission briefing.

"Eliminating the hostiles is our secondary priority. Top priority is information. This island could be a treasure cove of information. We need to find out who else they've been talking to. As well as the identity of their partners." Harry said.

"Approaching drop zone one." The pilot says.

Harry brings up his hood and walks towards the ramp while pushing the button. Sif moved to follow him.

"Standard two man team," Coulson called out.

"I know," Harry said as he jumps out with Sif following him.

Harry always loved the feeling of the wind blowing in his face. This was no different from falling nearly a hundred feet onto the ground.

Harry lands on the ground with Sif behind him.

Harry moves forward across the ground.

He ducks on the ground the moment he sees movement.

"Be advised they have motion sensors on the beach. They know we are here." Harry said seeing soldiers heading towards him.

"Why don't you just attack?" Sif asks.

"Not all of us can just power our way through. Sometimes, we have to fight smart. Take their left, I'll head right." Harry said as he slips under the dune around the soldiers that were heading to the spot where they landed.

Harry moves quickly striking the first guard before moving towards the next guy. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Sif attack with her sword cutting the men down like they were paper.

' _As I thought, she's has earned her name the War Goddess of the Norse Gods. Her attacks were perfect and her timing didn't miss a beat. If she's really my ally, then I hate to see her as an enemy.'_

' _That's a Seidmadr? He's nothing like the stories I've read in Asgard. I thought they only use the mystic arts. He's also strong, stronger than anyone I've ever seen from a mortal. He could match Thor in combat.'_

Harry said nothing as he walks towards the entrance. His heads up display in his goggles didn't detect any sensor or security. He did see a security panel on the wall and walks over to it. He could see where several buttons have been press and the others haven't been touch.

It didn't take Harry long to figure out the password.

"This is alpha, we're in," Harry said into his mic.

"This is Bravo, we're also in," Coulson said.

"This is Charlie, we're still on standby." The pilot said.

"This is Delta, we're in," Hawkeye stated.

Harry walks in and strikes the first guard. As Sif punches the second guard.

"This facility almost feels abandon," Harry said after he punches the sixth guard as Sif took care of the seventh. "It almost feels like this place was in the process of being abandon. They knew we were coming." Harry said. Harry paused as he looks into the room and could see a computer. "Perhaps this computer will tell us the information we need," Harry said.

He brings out a cube and places it on the computer. The computer screen flashes for a few seconds before it absorbs the information on the computer.

"What is that?" Sif asks.

"It's a cube. One that absorbs information from anything technology. It also stores information. It's something I created." Harry said.

"It seems Midgard has changed since my last visit. You mortals weren't this adept at fighting or strategy." Sif said.

"This type of fighting has been around for nearly sixty years. It's our fifth generation of fighting. Using stealth and quick attacks. Without anyone knowing it happened. These types of battles happen all the time in our world."

"Does your world not care how your champions fight?" Sif asks.

"The idea of heroics died in the forties. Many on our world would say it started with Captain America and ended with him as well. Whatever the case or reason, some things would be more problematic if the world knew what we did. They are asking questions. One of them is, who controls us. The idea of independent super soldiers would scare both many people and the governments of the world. If it became publicly known that I am an independent super soldier, it could start a war. A war that could destroy this world."

"You speak as if you're not the only one of these super soldiers," Sif said. Harry looks at the screen not willing to face Sif at the moment.

"I'm not. During my travels, I have encountered many individuals with remarkable gifts. They don't want the government to know of their existence. Many of them have believed in the same things I do. Helping people to the best of their abilities. However, there are those who would want to replicate their abilities. Meaning they will cut them up, torture them and kill them just to gain their power for themselves." Harry said. He finally turns to Sif. "Not everyone on this world is honorable. Especially those who are in the government."

Sif said nothing. Harry didn't blame her. Asgard used to praise their champions for their hard work and sacrifices. In a world where being a hero was dangerous, she herself was in danger.

* * *

"You're positive." Nick Fury said as Coulson was meeting with him privately.

"Positive sir. His mic was off, but I manage to hack into the enemies' network and hear it for myself. He has encountered many enhance individual throughout his travels. He also said these individuals don't want the governments to know of their existence or abilities." Coulson said.

"That would mean he won't tell us who these people are, or their abilities. Meaning we can't put them on the Index." Nick Fury stated.

Fury said nothing as Coulson stood there. There was more enhance individuals out there. However, what he said was also disturbing but also very true. The World Security Council wouldn't hesitate to claim the bodies; whether they were living or dead, to replicate their abilities. Even if he didn't like this type of information being withheld from him, he knew he was doing it to protect them. Because he understood what would happen if the governments found them.

"It seems the only way we'll ever get that information is if he trusts us. For the time being, we just have to be cautious about who is in his index." Fury stated.

"What should we do about the Asgardian?" Coulson asks.

"It's best we leave her alone. If we make a move on her, Asgard won't take it laying down. It could start a war between our worlds. She has made no hostile intentions towards us and we should do the same. Also, the problem is the treaty. If he feels he is under threat, Asgard could start a war on his behalf. It's best we let them do things as they are. As long as they keep the peace."

Nick Fury leans back in his chair and tries to form a plan. Raven has done spectacular work with S.H.I.E.L.D., but he was still an unknown. Controlling vast information and resources. While Fury wanted to believe he wanted to do good, it was the fact he was an unknown that caused him to pause.

* * *

Author Notes: I almost forgot I had this story and chapters to put up. I'll be posting more up soon.


	12. Reflection

**Magic and Might**

 **Chapter 12: Reflection**

 **Phase One: Assemble**

Harry was sitting in his new office thinking of how things were progressing. Sif had returned to Asgard to give her report. Now he was sitting in his new office in New York City. Miranda had pulled together all their money to create a company. He also had investors and stockholders in his company. Of course, to make a large company, he had to buy a bunch of smaller companies. However, in truth, it was a shell company to hide the activities of the Order and Chaste.

This also meant he had to create a public identity. This wasn't hard, it just meant the governments of the world would have their eye on him. It didn't matter. No matter what reason they came up with, they couldn't touch him without the stock market falling. He also had backups in place should anything happen.

Yesterday was an exciting day. At least it was for S.H.I.E.L.D., Captain America finally woke up. Though he roughed up several agents as he first believed HYDRA was keeping him prisoner. He accepted the fact he had slept for nearly seventy years when he saw time square.

Nick Fury requested that Captain America be put on the list for the Avengers Initiative. That made two people on the list. However, S.H.I.E.L.D. was having trouble finding people to be Avengers. Harry had his own list of people who he thought would be remarkable Avengers. Though that would mean they would have to give their identity and abilities to S.H.I.E.L.D. knowing them as well as he did; they did not want that.

Harry sighs as he went back to his original task. WebCorps had become a new business and was already turning a lot of heads. As much as Harry didn't want to, he gave a presentation at Tony Stark's Expo and presented his new ideas. To say the least Tony Stark was impress was an understatement. Tony had Pepper to create a deal with him. Tony even started trying to buy shares in his company. Of course, Harry didn't allow it. He was, however, willing to work with Stark. His medical field was also improving. Though this started putting him in competition with OsCorps. Harry began to look at Norman Osborn profile carefully. Norman Osborn was a powerful man. He was a billionaire like Tony Stark. He also made friends with many politicians. He also had a ruthless reputation. Destroying his rivals and taking over their business. He also had employees that have died mysteriously. Or have been fired for no clear reason.

One thing that caught Harry's attention was the genetic research OsCorps was conducting. Nothing appeared on the surface, but he was sure they were researching ways to replicate the super soldier formula.

All he knew was all attempts to replicate the serum had failed. OsCorps was throwing hundreds of millions of dollars into this project without getting anywhere.

Harry sighs as he leans back in his chair. The board had reported things were running smoothly. Their stock market had risen and was staying in the green.

Harry thought back to Banner. He would have loved to have Banner work for him. Doctor Banner was a genius beyond his time. He was sure he would have loved WebCorps R&D Department.

This caused him to turn to other companies that could be a problem.

Pym Tech was currently run by Darren Cross after he successfully kicks Hank Pym out of the company. Harry was sure Cross was up to no good. He was spending millions of dollars on a project and everything was on the hush hush. Meaning he was after something.

Hank Pym's apparently had a file in S.H.I.E.L.D. but it was heavily classified. Even Harry couldn't access that file without Fury knowing.

Harry was brought out of his train of thought when his office phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Harry answers calmly.

"It's Miranda, S.H.I.E.L.D. just had a hacker breach its security," Miranda said.

"Do we know what they took?" Harry asks.

"A lot of information. The problem is S.H.I.E.L.D. can't track the IP Address of the hacker. We're still unclear what they are after." Miranda replies.

"Not much we can do. Ask for the copy of the files that were taken and we can see from our end what was important enough for the hacker to steal from S.H.I.E.L.D. The information could be the clue." Harry said.

"I'll put in the request," Miranda said.

Harry sighs as he thought about Miranda. She has stayed with him all this time. She was also very good what she did. Serving as the Chairman of the Board of WebCorps.

The only downside was this caused the Illusive Man to become aware of their existence. Harry made sure his network security was top of the line. Only accessible from the inside with the new wave link. He was sure the Illusive Man wasn't too happy he couldn't get access to his network.

Harry had also hired many people he had met over the years. Putting them in fields of study best suited to their abilities.

Tony Stark also had finally created a new core for his new chest piece and defeated Whiplash. Though he had help from Justin Hammer's stolen Mark II rename as Iron Patriot. Nick Fury had apparently taken his words to heart and denied Tony Stark a membership to the Avengers. Tony, however, didn't take offense to it. Realizing that he wasn't suited to be a team player.

Coulson had been reassigned to New Mexico because something fell out of the sky. For the time being, he was focused on making his company run smoother. Though he was also looking for dangerous individuals. Many of them had disappeared in society.

Though he did have several remarkable individuals in a secret prison.

Harry was sure without a doubt, once the government realized there were remarkable people with abilities, they would try to control them and turn them into living weapons. While some would accept the government's orders, he was sure many would refuse. This could result in a war.

Harry had lost faith in the government. He learned his lesson from Fudge's term as Minister of Magic of the incompetence of politics. They only did what was best for themselves, and they always have been.

That meant he would have to fight the government and any government dogs they would send his way.

The appearance of Asgard had to change the board. The good news was as long as Harry answered Asgard's call, they would come to his aid as well. Meaning he had a powerful ally against the governments.

Tony had so far rejected the governments attempt to control the Iron Man suit. Apparently Tony understood if the government had control of the Iron Man suit, they would not hesitate to start World War III with countries they have problems with.

At least that's what he hoped why Tony was keeping the suit.

Still, Harry didn't trust Stark. He was too much of a loose cannon. More like a cowboy riding into town and shooting anything that moves. Recent events showed he wasn't very aware of his actions.

Harry sighs as leans back in his chair.

Banner had disappeared. Though he was reported to be seen in India.

Banner, Harry was sure he would have liked him to be an Avenger. Not only was he intelligent but he was perhaps the strongest and most dangerous person in the world. Very few people realized it. The problem was Ross wouldn't just let Banner be an Avenger. He was sure he would roll in with the Army to take him in and replicate the Other Guy.

Ross, Harry looks back at the file he had on Ross and the file S.H.I.E.L.D. had on him. The man deserved to be in prison for war crimes dating back almost twenty years. Harry knew these files would prove most useful later on down the line. Especially if Ross decides to get involved with him.

Harry places the cube on the table and the table lights up with profile pictures.

Erik Lehnsherr. Also known as Magneto. Was an enhance individual with the power to control anything metal and magnetism. This made him one of the most powerful and dangerous men in the world. Harry, however, was lucky, when he formed the deal with him. Magneto would not destroy the world in return for Harry not getting in his way. However, Magneto warned him that the governments of the world wouldn't hesitate to turn on him for their own benefit.

This caused Harry to paused on how there were so many enhance individuals.

Magneto got his powers back in World War II in a Nazi Death Camp. It was unclear as to why he got his powers but he did.

This also led to questions about Wolverine who was the oldest person alive. His service records date back to the America Civil War. Stating he was clearly over a hundred years old. Perhaps older.

The answer finally came from Sif.

Iso-8. A unique and rare rock whose origins were unknown. However, it immediate a strange radiation that was capable of alternating a person's genetic code. Granting them abilities or intelligence.

It would explain both Wolverine's case as well as Magneto's. They were not experimenting on or given abilities by any other means.

The Iso-8 was clearly the only explanation.

Harry sighs as he closes the screen and rubs his temple.

It was too much of a headache. The possibility of enhancing individual's appearing was too much.

All he knew, was he would fight the fight when it came.

Harry turns around and sighs.

He presses a button and holographic image appears in his room. New York was starting to become a battleground as countless criminal syndicates were rising and taking over.

New York in a strange way was becoming the center for criminal enterprises.

Thanks to his affiliation with Chaste, his martial arts skills were top notch. He knew how to fight like a ninja and understand his surroundings. He also understood who his enemies were. The Cabal. The Hand, and Hydra. He was sure he had other, more enemies out there but time would tell when they revealed themselves.

The problem was even though Harry was strong, had a healing factor and all. He was still vulnerable. A well-placed shot could put him down for good.

Fortunately, Harry was reaching a solution. Hary presses a holographic button on his desk and a holographic image of a tactical suit appeared before Harry. It was a tactical suit that was extremely light, so it wouldn't slow him down. Yet it was incredibly durable, one of the strongest body armor there was. More than capable of handling firearms that were common on the street. It would even be able to take on submachine guns that many powerful criminal syndicates were carrying around. He may join the Avengers, but he was going to fight the criminal elements here in New York.

"Miranda," Harry said speaking into the intercom. "Come to my office."

Miranda walks to his office. She was really good in the business world. Knew how to speak the right words and form deals with no trouble. She was responsible for keeping WebCorps up and running. She also gave Harry alibies when he needed them. The one thing he wasn't going to do, revealed his identity to the public. He wasn't like Stark who couldn't understand the dangers of hero public identity.

"What is it?" Miranda said as she enters his office.

"How soon can we get Saronite" Harry asked.

"We should have some in storage," Miranda said.

"When formed as plates and body armor, it ranks just below vibranium in defense. Able to take punishment. I doubt thugs will be walking around will sull semi-automatic weapons but still, I can't run around in spandex." Harry said.

"Why don't you say the password and get a marvelous prize." A voice said from his wall glass panel.

Harry and Miranda turn to it and looks at it.

"I was wondering when you were going to hack my system. You're not outside, meaning you're in the building. How long you've been eavesdropping?" Harry asks.

The glass panel showed an image of a young woman wearing a black hood. Her face was almost impossible to see due to the hood creating a shadow over her eyes. Her lips, however, had purple markings on it.

"Here I thought I would have a little fun. It wasn't easy to hack your network. The web wave is almost ingenious. The next step in security. But I had my fun. What's this I hear about you needing Saronite?" Kasumi Goto asks.

"When melted down and forming plate, it's tough body armor. Its durability is better than dragon skin. I can't get my hands on vibranium. It cost billions just to get a sample of one." Harry said.

"Well, today is your lucky day. I know someone who has vibranium and it's just sitting there ripe for the taking. You give me one month and I'll make sure you have a great supply of vibranium."

"I won't have the money to pay you. And I don't want the vibranium to end up in the wrong hands." Harry said.

"We'll talk about payment later. I still owe you." Kasumi said.

"For walking out on me for dinner. Or the fact you left my bed just to steal my accounts." Harry said.

"Well, nobody's perfect," Kasumi said as the image disappears.

Harry and Miranda turn around to see Kasumi standing there.

"Still loving my cloaking tech I see. I trust it's been useful." Harry said.

"Very, people don't see me and I can still get in and out of places without triggering any alarms. I have to remain the best thief in the business and this tech is dead useful."

"The best thief?" Harry repeated.

"I am the best thief. But not the most famous. I have to watch my tracks to keep it that way. I'm not the type who likes the attention. Anyway, give me a month and I'll get you some vibranium." In saying that, Kasumi disappeared and vanished.

"Even if you could get your hands on vibranium," Miranda said softly as she turns to face Harry. "The ability to weave vibranium is only known to Wakanda. The best we would be able to make out of it is weapons. We won't be able to make a suit."

"I know," Harry said as he presses places his small cube on his desk and the image of a tactical suit appeared. "the Saronite alloy may be our best option."

"Maybe not. There is another element we could use for you that may prove to be more promising. Lightweight, at least a third of the weight of steel, yet far more durable."

"What's that?" Harry asks.

"Adamant. It also goes by the name of Adamantine. It's other name, perhaps the most famous name, is Olympian Steel. The ore when smelted down and forged together, becomes nearly indestructible. It's much easier to handle and mend than Vibranium."

"What could crack it?" Harry asked.

"A rocket launcher. It would take a lot of firepower to begin to crack the armor. The only thing that you would have to be careful of, is Adamantium and Vibranium wielders. Without a doubt, they would be able to slice through the armor with ease." Miranda said.

"How soon can you get the suit up and running?" Harry asks.

"Give me a week to obtain the materials. Then we can begin constructing your suit."Miranda said.

"Keep it on the down low. We already have eyes on us and I don't want the wrong people getting wind of what I'm about to do. Also, we both know the Illusive Man is already onto us. But I'm sure he is frustrated over the fact that he cannot hack into my companies network. Make sure you do this, under deep shadow conditions. I want this done silently." Harry said.

"Understood. This is the sort of thing I'm good at. Isn't that why you allow me to be your second?" Miranda said.

"It would be hard to replace you. But just as I can't replace you, you can't replace me. we're stuck together. So similar, yet so different." Harry said.

Miranda placed her hand on Harry's chest as she looks at his chest before looking up and stares into his eyes. Her light blue eyes stare into Harry's dark green emerald eyes.

"The difference between us is you're a natural leader. I was born to be perfect. You had your gifts before they changed you. I could never be like you. I'm not…" Miranda began but she pauses as she takes her breath. "I'm not a leader. Sure I like to be in charge, but people really listen to you. You were great before we found you." Miranda said.

"You sell yourself short. You're great too, you just don't realize it." Harry said.

"Am I great because of my skills, or because I was genetic enhance?" Miranda said with a small smile.

"You could have all the talents and power in the world. That doesn't make you a good person. What makes you a great person is here…" Harry said pointing to her head. "and here." Harry said pointing to her heart. "All you need is to believe in yourself. And you need to trust the right person."

"Like I trust you?" Miranda said with a smile on her face.

"There is something between us, there is no doubt of that," Harry said. "But I don't want what we have for each other to jeopardize our relationship. We have to be professional. But I know that line will eventually get cross if we continue to feel the way we do."

Miranda placed her hand on Harry's chest and looks at him in the eye. "There are feelings, no doubt. I think it's because we're similar that we've bonded the way we have. We're both design and possibly bred to be perfect. Despite this, you were better before you were changed. You were already unique. Now, you're even more extraordinary. I…" Miranda pauses for a moment as if she was trying to say what she really felt. "I wouldn't be lying, I told you I find so much about you attractive. I… before we do anything. That we're both going to enjoy and may end up regretting. If we do this, I want us… I want us to be sure this is something we're going to love and enjoy."

Harry placed his hand over hers and holds her close. He knew they were getting close. Yet the rule of not mixing business with pleasure was something his uncle Vernon always spoke about. He even mentions how he suspected some of his workers were fooling around and he would complain loudly about it.

However, even he couldn't deny he had developed feelings for Miranda. The started out sticking together for the sake of survival. Using Miranda's contacts and intelligence, they built Ravencrest. In truth, Ravencrest was merely a shell of the Order. To fight both the Hand and the Templars.

So far, they haven't made contact and the Templar's reach was only in Eurasia, Europe and most of America. They had their hands in almost everything. From politics to corporations, to crime. The Order, or Assassins, weren't into politics. Believing politics was a nasty business. They did, however, associated with some gangs, businesses, and some government agencies.

Yet a war could be seen storming over the horizons.

* * *

Author Note: Still tend to forget I have this story. I'm surprise, I started this early yet Avengers: Battlegroud has overrun it. I hope everyone enjoys.


End file.
